A Romance Not Asked For
by Smilesas
Summary: The Epilogue and the Author's Notes are finally complete! The Epilogue is pretty short, but, never fear for future fanifcs will take care of that! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! If you read this, please comment and give advice if you can. This is my first ever fan-fic, so let me know what you think! ******

**Oh yeah, it's still in progress (sorry it's so long) so I'll try to add a chapter or two every day. Please enjoy!**

_Alice is seen talking on her phone (I hope this explains the scenario well enough)._

"Hey, Jerry! Yeah, I got your email, and I already have it scheduled in my calendar. So tell me, why send her here in the first place? From the new zoo opening up a city over? So, she's the only one, then? Ah, that explains it, and they're not allowed to take any more from the wild, so that's our only option right? No, it's not that I'm opposed to breeding in captivity, it's just that the males we have here are…odd. Seriously, I can never keep up with them! Can't you try a different zoo? Too expensive? Are we seriously the closest zoo? Mhm…well, given the circumstances, I can't exactly refuse her delivery, can I? Hmm…maybe she'll be able to keep those guys in check. Ah ha ha! Yeah, that'd be something. Will you send someone to return her to her zoo later on in the week? Okay, sounds good. (giggles) See you later. Bye, hon!"

***

_Today couldn't have been any nicer. The weather was clear and the sun beamed down upon all the animals of the zoo, but there was a consistent, cooling breeze in the air that kept everyone at a nice temperature. It was a near perfect day, and what's more, the zoo was closed, so it was as peaceful and serene as ever. Not one animal gave any suspicion that any harm would occur on such a glorious morning, that is, not one animal except Skipper. _

Skipper has his flippers clenched and rested on his hips, with his chest thrust out with confidence. Around him, his team was busy doing their morning warm-up before they knuckled down to serious training. He sniffed the air with anticipation.

"Hey, Skipper! Isn't today such a lovely day?" Private babbled cheerily as he panted, having just finished swimming his 20 laps and running his thirty.

"Why yes it is my fair-weathered friend, and I don't like the looks of it. Kowalski!"

Kowalski stood at attention; he had already regained his composure since he finished a good fifteen minutes before Private (he was a little short and chubby, but hey, he worked hard, and that's what counted in Skipper's book).

"Kowalski, I believe we're overdue for a current events check-up, am I right?" Skipper questioned with authority.

Kowalski flipped through his notes on the clipboard that was constantly at his side, and mused over them for a while.

"You're correct, Skipper. We haven't done a check-up in approximately two months, three weeks, five days, eighteen hours, forty-nine minutes-"

"Good sweet ginger, it's worse than I thought! My suspicions have been confirmed, boys, so let's move ou-Rico! What are you doing?" The curious penguin was busy chasing a pink butterfly drifting lazily upon the breeze. Rico gets distracted easily, but what he didn't get out of not finishing his warm-up, he got out of chasing the butterfly, for he was completely out of breath.

Rico smiled goofily and wheezed over to the rest of the group.

"Men, we've fallen behind on checking up on this zoo's events, so let's move with top speed and precision. Follow my lead!" And with that, all of the penguins leapt onto their bellies and they slid in single file through the bars of their habitat and out into the open areas of the zoo.


	2. Chapter 2

The penguins soon reached the farthest and most powerful corner of the zoo: Alice's office. They quickly took action while Skipper gave orders.

"Private! See anyone?"

"Not a soul Skipper, all the lights are off and I see neither hide nor tail of Alice," Private reported while peering into a window of the building.

"Good work, soldier. Rico! At the ready!" Next, Skipper did a quick cross chop on Rico's endless pit of a stomach.

Rico then chocked and belched out a bobby-pin which landed in Kowalski's expectant flipper.

"Kowalski! Breach through security!" (a fancier way of saying "Pick the lock")

Kowalski skillfully used the pin to unlock the door, and within moments, it swung inward.

The penguins immediately tucked and rolled, and ended up at the ready inside Alice's office, and Skipper gave a forceful kick behind him, sending the door sailing to a quick shut.

"Nice work men," Skipper complimented, "Now what about the time, Kowalski?"

Kowalski glanced at a stopwatch in his hand, and made some quick calculations, "We've improved by 3.257 seconds, Skipper."

"Hmm…not bad, but there's still room for improvement. But first thing's first, let's hit the record books," commanded Skipper.

All four penguins waddled over to Alice's desk and Kowalski methodically rummaged through some drawers and pulled out a calendar. All four penguins huddled around him and Skipper gave the order to look at the events planned for this month.

Kowalski scanned the dates and the words scribbled beneath them.

"Hmm…next Tuesday there's an exhibit on the elephants…the day after that is balloon animal day…a fresh shipment of bananas is arriving by the end of the month…Alice has a date with some guy named Jerry on the nineteen-- oh, that probably should have remained classified…sorry Skipper."

"At ease, Kowalski, we can handle information like that. But is that really all for this month? Not much going on…and I was sure that my gut told me something important was gonna go down."

"Oh! Did you check today's date? Maybe something was planned for today?" Private suggested hopefully.

"Uh huh, uh huh!" Rico nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check fo-o-OR THE LOVE OF SCIENCE! Skipper! I think you should take a look at this."

Skipper stared hard at what was written below today's date.

"Men, we have a problem on our hands."


	3. Chapter 3

_Later that day, at HQ, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico are gathered around a table facing Marlene, King Julian, Maurice, and Mort._

"We've called you all here to discuss a very unnerving topic. Although some of you were not necessarily _wanted_ at this meeting," and with this, Skipper glared at King Julian, who happily waved in return, "we all felt it was vital for those in close contact with us to know the following: …as of discovered this morning, we are getting a new addition to the zoo," Skipper finished with all seriousness.

The reaction expected of his audience was the exact opposite of how they reacted. Marlene squealed with delight and started talking about how excited she was, Maurice cheered, Mort cried out how he liked new additions, and King Julian ranted about his kingliness (okay, so maybe the last part was expected).

"Settle down, settle down! I believe all of you optimists are missing out on a key piece of information!" Skipper stated, getting everyone to calm down.

"The penguin is quite right, but of course," King Julian interrupted, "for I am being the most kingly of beings, and I am therefore the king, and someone was failing to be asking me if new peasants could be added to my already glorious and full kingdom!"

Skipper sighed in exasperation while his teammates stared expectantly at their leader. "Ringtail, if you'd just let me finish! As, I was saying, we'll be getting a new addition…and that new addition happens to be a penguin…and it's a she!"

The reaction was generally the same as before, with the exception of Mort yelling how he liked she penguins.

Skipper rested his head in his flipper with annoyance. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! Has anyone thought of what this could do to the team? A lady will only make my men soft, and the whole zoo could be in jeopardy because of her arrival!"

Marlene snorted with laughter, "Yeah, sure, Skipper. Can't you be a little excited about getting a new roommate? I'm sure she'll be great, so just loosen up."

"No can do, Marlene, for the second I loosen up, the second this zoo falls apart. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, Skipper," Private interjected timidly, "I think having a lady around might be nice! Maybe she'll make us yummy things and read us stories at night!" He added wistfully.

"There, you see, Marlene? Private just clearly reinstated my point! That kind of stuff is what'll soften my team, and they'll grow weaker every second she's here," Skipper assured.

Kowalski had been scribbling on his clipboard the whole time, and, feeling a sense of satisfaction, showed his finished notes to the audience.

"I have already derived a scheme to make sure the female never even arrives. If we just intercept the delivery truck here at point A," pointing at his diagram, "then we can ensure-"

"Ah, this is being a bit on the ridiculous side. Me and my kingliness is leaving, because I am bored of all your silly penguin talk. Plus, it's time for my boogie-down, but I am mostly leaving because I am being bored! Come Maurice, Mort!" And with that, King Julian strutted out of the penguin's HQ with his posy right on his ringed tail. (ha ha! Get it? You know, like "right on his tail", except, he's a ring-tailed lemur, so they were on his "ringed" tail? Ha ha! Yeah, I tried to make a joke, sorry…)

"Well, at least that gets rid of one problem," Skipper murmured; he was obviously pleased that the lemurs had left.

"Ahem. Skipper? We are losing valuable time and I fear that if we put off our plan any longer, then the female will be delivered before we have our say in the matter." Kowalski predicted.

But barely before he finished his statement, a hollow thud could be heard from above, along with the sound of the creaking of wood as something was being pulled open. It was a crate. (Dun dun dun!)(If you listen closely, you can hear Kowalski hitting himself with his clipboard. "Forgot to carry the two…again!" he mumbles).

"Well, it looks like she's here!" Marlene said happily, crossing her arms in satisfaction with this turn of events. "See ya guys! I'll come meet the new girl later. And Skipper, be nice," and she quickly took the back opening out of the HQ so that Alice wouldn't catch her out of her habitat.

The distant voice of Alice was soon heard, "Penguins! Come on up and see who was just dropped off!" she yelled in a cheerful mood.

Skipper and Kowalski gulped simultaneously, Private smiled his regular smile, and Rico belched up a sardine, examined it, then ate it again. (Sorry Rico lovers, I can't really portray his character as deep as most of you can, so it'll probably be really annoying for you since I have him as a pretty goofy character. Again, I'm sorry I'm not good enough to recognize the true genius in him!)

In single file (led by Skipper, of course), the penguins headed up the ladder to meet the girl who awaited them all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on guys, don't be shy. This young lady will be staying with you guys for a bit. So treat her well," and at this, Alice winked, "I just hope she'll be able to keep them occupied from doing what they normally do, whatever that is…but I know it's against the rules." She grumbled as she walked away, carrying the empty crate with her.

All four penguins stared at the timid penguin that Alice had left them, and Kowalski began to scribble furiously on his clipboard.

The female penguin was quite pretty, as female penguins go. Her black feathers were dark and sleek, and she was a little taller than Skipper, but a lot shorter than Rico. Her physique was very graceful and feminine (no duh! Cause she's a girl, right? Well, I just used feminine to imply that she was thinner and less bulky than the guys. Gee…maybe I could've said that instead) and her chest region was more prominent and her feet were delicate. But her eyes might have been the loveliest part of her, for they were a gorgeous brown that gave off a look of wisdom, patience, and kindness.

She was extremely tense and timid at the moment, and her eyes very shiftily went around from penguin to penguin, as if trying to catch even the slightest movement from them.

"Um…well, hello there miss, my name is Skipper, pleasure to meet you," he then handed out a flipper in her direction and immediately regretted it, because her eyes grew wide and she recoiled away from it.

Kowalski took note of this and then cleared his throat, "Ahem, miss? Would you care to tell us your name?"

She glanced around and tensed even more before replying in a light whisper, "Nadine."

"Why, that's a…nice name, Nadine. I'm Kowalski," Kowalski said with an attempted smile.

Nadine shrunk away from him and remained apprehensive. Kowalski thought Nadine's behavior was very curious and started running through possibilities as to why. He looked at Skipper and shrugged, indicating that he had no idea what was going on.

"Nadine, it's good to meet you, I'm Private, oh, and this is Rico. He doesn't talk much but he's very kind," at this point, Rico was staring at Nadine with his head cocked and a frown on his face (You see, he was confused at how Nadine was acting. Bam! That's as deep as it gets, sorry Rico fans!!), "I'm sorry if we gave you a fright, but we'd like to be good friends with you…if you'd like," Private stated politely.

At this, Nadine just nodded stiffly and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Kowalski, options," Skipper whispered behind his flipper.

"Um…right, perhaps we should adjourn inside," Kowalski suggested half-heartedly.

Nadine sighed and then began to speak, which made all four penguins jump to hear her voice. "I suppose we should get this over with, shouldn't we?" Her voice was rich and quiet, and each word was spoken slowly and thoughtfully, like her words had a hidden meaning. (Kowalski perked up and paid attention to her speech pattern; it sounded very interesting)

At this statement, the team raised their eyebrows quizzically, and glanced at one another awkwardly, hoping that one of them understood what she meant by that.

Skipper shrugged and said, "Okay then, follow me." He set off at a steady pace towards the HQ, and the other team members fell behind. Nadine hesitated before meekly following them, but she kept her distance.

Once inside, the penguins gathered around Nadine once more, and this seemed to cause her to shake uncontrollably, for an odd reason.

"Nadine, are you chilly? Would you like a blanket?" Private asked her thoughtfully.

She just shook her head and a look of confusion crossed her face when no one made another move. The situation was becoming really awkward by now, and Kowalski's mind was going crazy since he couldn't seem to find a solution to Nadine's behavior. Could she be shy? No…she looks more frightened than shy, but why?

"So, Nadine," Skipper ventured to ask, "why exactly were you brought here?"

Nadine glanced up sharply at this. "…You mean you don't know?" her words rolled off her tongue deeply and with purpose, and Kowalski loved it.

"Would you mind telling us?" Kowalski asked, eager to hear her slow, thoughtful speech once again.

"Well…," Nadine shuffled her feet, " I'm here for…for the breeding program." And her feathered face turned a bright red.

At those words, the entire team stiffened and became just as tense and anxious as Nadine had been. Awkward moment to the max!!! The guys all stared at each other and shifted their eyes from one penguin to the next, all keeping their eyes off of Nadine, looking anywhere but at Nadine. And a dry, embarrassing silence ensued…before Private timidly asked:

"Uh…what's a breeding program?"


	5. Chapter 5

EVEN MORE AWKWARD MOMENT TO THE MAX!!!!! Not only was someone forced to say "breeding program" but now someone was forced to explain it as well!!! Oh ho ho! All the penguins were a bright crimson (maybe ruby, or brick even) and their appearance brought a new punch line to the joke "What's black and white and read(red) all over?" (Tee hee! Look! I tried to make another joke!) Wow! Skipper never prepared his team for a situation as uncomfortable as this, and he was at a loss as to what to do.

"K-Kowalski! Explain!" Skipper blurted, blushing madly and staring intensely at the ceiling.

"Um, well…you see…gee…er…br-breeding is…a verb…and adding the word "program"…makes it a participle…since it is…describing "program" but is in the verb form…but when left alone, "breeding" could be a verb…or a gerund…since it could be used as a noun…"

Skipper rested his head in his flippers in exasperation, "Sweet salted fish, man! Get a hold of yourself!"

Rico gradually started to lose his rosy tint, so he started to explain to Private what breeding was…using hand gestures very animatedly (Don't worry! They weren't rude, and Rico would be explaining it very gentlemanly if his gestures could be translated). But this was much too vivid, so Kowalski quickly rushed over to him and refrained his flippers from causing any damage.

Private was still totally clueless as to what was going on, and Nadine took pity on him (gee, in all the excitement we almost forgot about her, right?). But she didn't feel enough pity to want to explain _that_ to him. Oh no! Leave that to his fellow men.

Private shifted around uncomfortably, "Um…is…is it that bad?" he asked nervously.

Skipper toughened up at this point and regained his confident composure. "No Private," he said looking straight ahead, "no, it's not. Come on. It's time you had…'the talk.'"

At this point, Marlene decided to come and meet the new addition to the zoo…what great timing! CAN THIS GET ANY MORE AWKARD!!!!!????

"Hey guys, I'm here to meet her!" Marlene said cheerily. But an awkward silence was the only thing to answer her friendly greeting…and she was oblivious to this. She noticed Nadine and smiled, quickly scampering to her side to offer a friendly paw in friendship. "Hey! I'm Marlene, best friends of these guys, sorry if they freaked you out a bit," she said, noticing Nadine's shocked expression.

"Er…no not all. Nice to meet you Marlene, my name is Nadine." They shook paws/flippers surrounded by an embarrassing silence…and Marlene still did not notice it.

"Gosh, you guys, your faces are terrible! They look so strained and tense, and-and flushed. Are you all sick or something?" Marlene pondered innocently, voicing concern.

They all stared at anything except Marlene, the awkwardness growing all the while…Marlene's still not feeling it.

"Come one, what's wrong?" she asked in a joking manner.

"Marlene!" Skipper blurted, "Please! We're-we're…oh for the love of mackerel!" And then he whispered into her ears what was going on. There was an intense period of humiliating silence…and then Marlene grew redder than all of them combined.

"Ah ha ha!" She laughed nervously, "Gee, is it hot in here, or is it just me? I think it's just me, so I'm gonna-yeah, I'm gonna go and take a swim-yeah, a swim at my habitat 'cause that's where I swim. A-at my habitat. Yeah. B-bye!" and Marlene zoomed out after she stammered what she needed to say.

And an awkward silence ensued…again…AWKWARD!!!!!

Skipper coughed nervously, "Now then Private…the-the talk."

Skipper exited the room through the ladder to have "the talk" outside, and Private uncertainly followed. This left Rico and Kowalski alone with Nadine while Skipper and Private were having "the talk" right over their heads. Man! EVEN MORE AWKARD MOMENT TO THE MAXIMUM OF THE MAX!!!!!!!!!

On the plus side, Kowalski finally realized why Nadine was acting so strangely in the beginning. She had come here with the thought that the purpose of the visit was to "breed" so she assumed that right when they got there they would…oh. Nadine obviously isn't ready for this, Kowalski concluded.

Moments later, Skipper returned with a serious and embarrassed look on his face and Private was right behind him with a look of sheer mortification!! (NO!!! Private has lost his innocence!!!)

"S-sorry everyone for…" Private began, fidgeting as he spoke, but he didn't feel the need to finish, and his sentence trailed off.

In the meantime, Kowalski whispered his findings to Skipper, whose eyes immediately widened. It finally made sense, in an unnerving sort of way.

Phew! All those penguins must have felt like they were in a sauna from all that awkward embarrassment. Everyone's face still glowed a scarlet color and no one was feeling comfortable enough to say anything, making the moment increasingly undesirable.

"Ahem! Men, and Nadine, I believe that it's time to turn in. There will be none of "that" tonight, and we can hear the rest of Nadine's explanation as to why she's here in the morning. Nadine, I insist that you take one the bunks and the boys and I will retrieve blankets to sleep on the floor with. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You will receive a proper tour of the zoo tomorrow. Meanwhile, sleep well, and er…we apologize for everything."

"Oh no, it's alright. All of you are very honorable and hospitable penguins…thank you," Nadine said in her slow, rich voice, her eyes downcast. Kowalski strained his ears to hear every bit of her wonderful words. Man, how he loved the way she talked!

The penguins shared their goodnights, and got all situated in their individual beds. Gradually, the night's occurrences began to wear off of all of them, so they got to sleep eventually. But Private laid awake most of the night, traumatized by what he learned. (NO!! Poor Private! Now that he's lost his innocence, could he lose anything else as well? Dun dun dun!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Private awoke to the muffled chirping of birds, and let out a contented sigh. But then, last night's occurrences flooded back to his mind, and he immediately groaned and buried his reddened face in his blanket.

Why did he need to know all of that information? He used to liked girls just fine, but now…it was like there was a necessity to like them, since, apparently, the continuation of their species depended on it. Why is it so complicated? Private doesn't know the first thing about any of it…he didn't _have_ to do "it", did he? He surely hoped not.

Private muddled over the mess in his mind during the gray chill of dawn, knowing that he still had some time. Soon, Skipper would be waking them up any moment now to start their--

"Rise and shine boys! Be alert!" Skipper commanded in a half whisper, since Nadine was still sleeping soundly.

Simultaneously, Kowalski, Rico, and Private all jumped up and stood right next to each other. In the process of jumping up, their blankets jumped with them, folded themselves in midair, and landed atop of Skipper's folded sheets. (How is that possible?!)

"Impressive," Skipper complimented, "but the blankets need to fold approximately 1.2 seconds between each other so that they'll land more accurately. Is a demonstration needed? No? Good. Rico, put these in storage," Skipper said, motioning towards the sheets.

Rico nodded energetically, and then swallowed the blankets whole…somehow.

"Let's make our exit quietly, boys, so that Nadine can get some shut-eye." Skipper commanded considerately.

Moments later, all the penguins were outside, performing their warm-up. Right when they finished, a yawn could be heard coming from inside, and Nadine poked her head up out of the HQ.

"Good morning, Nadine," Kowalski said brightly, eagerly anticipating her voice. (Do you think I'm making him too obsessed with it?)

"Good morning, Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, and…um, sorry, I can't seem to remember your name, how careless of me!" Nadine spoke gently and slowly. (Kowalski was hanging on her every word, excited that she said his name first!)

"Private!" Private managed to squeak out. He still wasn't feeling totally comfortable around her, not after last night!

"That's right, Private," Nadine stated slowly, and she smiled at him sincerely. (Even her smile is deep and rich, Kowalski thought).

Private's heart began to thud quickly against his chest, and he was sure that everyone could hear it. Just thinking of what Skipper told him yesterday…it made him blush!

"Skipper, I'm gonna swim another lap or two, for extra training, I need to be in shape for whatever is to come. Ah ha ha," Private rambled uneasily. He then rapidly waddled off and jumped into the water that circled the HQ. The water cooled his burning cheeks, and he felt better as the waves washed over him, cleansing him of the embarrassment he felt earlier.

While he swam, Skipper arched an eyebrow, and the other four penguins looked at each other not understanding what was going on, but understanding at the same time.

"Well, now that Nadine's up, I feel she has the right to explain to us her story of getting here, that alright with you, miss?" Skipper inquired.

"Yes, it is. Let's go in and I'll wait for Private before I begin."

Feeling refreshed, Private hopped out of the water, to find that everyone was gone. He took his time getting to the HQ and entered as slowly as possible, still not wanting to feel nervous around Nadine.

"Private! Pop a squat and listen up! Nadine is going to tell us her tale, then she'll be given a tour of the zoo," said Skipper.

"Right, coming, Skipper!" Private replied. And he sat down at the table that the other four penguins were sitting around; all eyes were on Nadine.

Nadine paused before beginning, "Well, I'm from the new zoo opening up a city over…and I'm the only penguin there. The zoo wants to have more additions to the habitat, but they're not allowed to take any more penguins out of the wild. So they decided it would be easiest to send me here to…breed in captivity. This zoo was the closest, so it was the cheapest to get me shipped here. They'll then send someone to get me when I have…conceived. I hope that this answers all your questions," she said thoughtfully. (All the while, Kowalski was leaning in close to not miss a single thing, and he wasn't writing on his clipboard either, so that he could totally focus on Nadine's voice. Once she stopped, he let it all sink in and he hurriedly scrawled a summary down, for future reference.)

What Nadine said didn't cause as near as a stir than what she said last night. None of the penguins felt uncomfortable, except for Private, that is. He was especially squirmy at the breeding part!

None of the guys had anything to ask, so Nadine smiled kindly and then said, "So, tell me about you guys. I can tell from this morning that you're no normal group of penguins." She pondered what she just said for a moment, and then laughed, a rich, tantalizing laugh.

Kowalski practically melted at this (It's even better than her voice, he thought). It was at this moment that he realized how beautiful she was. He never thought of a female as pretty before, he always just thought of them as additions necessary for survival, but didn't feel the need for _himself_ to pay any attention to them. He was always so busy with experiments and knowledge, that he viewed girls as a distraction from his work. But Nadine was different, and now, he was different as well. He started to blush, and then started writing random notes on his clipboard so that he could have an excuse to not look at her.

Private, on the other hand, thought Nadine was the prettiest penguin he'd ever seen right when he laid eyes on her. So he tried to be very kind to her right from the start, but it has become harder to do so since he was now extremely nervous around anyone of the female gender (Gee, thanks Skipper for ruining Private's innocence for him!!).

Rico also thought that Nadine was pretty, but he didn't really care about that since he wasn't really into dating anyway. He's mushy sensitive, and this is because of his scar. It caused all the girls to back off in fear and disgust whenever he tried to get closer to one, so he decided to block off all emotions related to love so that he wouldn't be hurt like he was in the past. (Ha! There you have it Rico fans, I delved a little deeper into Rico's inner being, and I hope that you approve, because I did it all for you!) But he thought that she was very nice, so he considered her a friend.

Skipper believed that Nadine was beautiful too…the second most beautiful in his book, though. He thought she was kind and brave, so he didn't mind having her being around his team as much as he thought he would, but he didn't want to start a relationship with her. He had eyes for only one girl (*cough**cough* Marlene! *cough* Oh, excuse me! Sorry about that).

Nadine noticed how the guys were all zoned out, absorbed in their thoughts of how each one viewed Nadine as a friend or more than. She cleared her throat politely and questioned them once more, "Um, sorry if I'm interrupting your train of thought but…well, I'd really like to know more about all of you," she ventured timidly.

This snapped them back to reality.

"Our apologies, Nadine. Where were we? Oh, yes, your question! You see, we are an elite group of penguins, stationed at this zoo to keep it out of harms way. We train everyday to keep up our strength and stamina, so that we'll be in tip-top shape when danger calls! I'm the men's leader and tactic planner, Kowalski is our strategist, Rico focuses on weaponry and explosives, and Private is head of special actions. There, I think that covers everything. Now do you have any questions?"

Nadine's beak spread into a smile. "No, I'm good. But this is all so interesting! An elite group you say? How grand!"

Skipper puffed himself up out of pride, "Yes, well, it's our duty and we do it well. Ahem, now, how about a tour of the zoo?"

"Oh, that would be great! I suppose Private would take me then, since he's the head of special actions?" Nadine inquired in her slow manner. She tried to be nonchalant in her question, and she hoped that her voice didn't give away a hint of anticipation to be with Private. (Actually, she was very successful. Not even Skipper suspected it).

Skipper thought this over for a second. He noticed how Private acted around her this morning, and he assumed it was from "the talk," so he figured it was a good idea if he was in her company alone so that he'd be able to become more comfortable around girls like he used to be.

"Affirmative!" Skipper replied. "I expect you two to return in two hours. Private, watch

her with your life and make sure she enjoys herself," he commanded.

Private looked taken aback. Him? Take Nadine on a tour? Alone?! Yikes! But she's a girl! _Come on, Private_, he thought to himself, _she's so sweet…this'll be fun…_

Kowalski felt slightly dejected by not being the one to show Nadine around. The only girl he's ever liked, and Private gets all her attention! _Snap out of it Kowalski_, he thought, _Private's your friend, and you should support him! _Never has a decision hurt that much for him.

Private smiled warily, "Er…let's go Nadine! The zoo is pretty big, so we should get started." He gestured a flipper towards the exit, allowing Nadine to go first.

Nadine smiled back, and replied softly, "Sounds like fun." She made her way up the ladder slowly with a rosy Private right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow,_ Private thought to himself, _Nadine is great! So attentive, and sweet, and understanding…if only I wasn't so nervous around her! _

At this point, Private and Nadine were walking back from their tour. Nadine was walking right next to Private, and pretty closely at that. He could feel the warmth that she radiated from her sleek-feathered skin, and his heart raced with a thrill and nervousness combined.

On the tour, Private introduced Nadine to the lemurs (where she got a long-winded speech from King Julian on his kingly-ess-ness) and also gave her a more proper introduction to Marlene (who still felt a little awkward about last night, but Nadine thought nothing of it, so Marlene put it aside). Nadine also met the chimps, the elephants, the kangaroo, the gorillas, and everyone else they could see in two hours. She also had the privilege of getting up close to Alice's office and visiting the gift-shop. Nadine enjoyed every moment of it, and having Private there made it even better. He was so nice to her! She remembered that when she first arrived, out of all the penguins, Private seemed the most down-to-earth and the most kind, and so far, she has been proven correct.

She sighed out of contentedness, and instinctively leaned in closer to Private. She quickly realized what she was doing and pulled back immediately. She blushed and averted her gaze from him.

This is exactly what Private had done nearly the whole tour: avert his gaze, from Nadine in particular. Even though he felt more comfortable around her now, he still felt nervous. Why could that be? He could feel that it didn't come from "the talk" anymore, but from something…deeper. He couldn't place his flipper on it.

The two neared the HQ, and this is when Nadine chose to speak up (for a while, they had been walking in silence). "Private," she started thoughtfully, "thank you for the tour…I had such a great time!"

Private became immediately pleased and wanted to say something back, but when he opened his beak, all that came out was a strangled choking noise. He clamped his flippers down on his beak; how humiliating! Why couldn't he talk properly around her? _Why?_

Private cleared his throat before squeaking out, "I had a great time too, Nadine!" in his cute British accent.

Nadine smiled at how he blushed and paused in the moment, enjoying his company.

They drew ever nearer to HQ, and Private could feel disappointment set in, which shocked him. Had he really had that much fun with Nadine? She was just a girl, after all. (Aw! Poor Private! He doesn't realize that he likes Nadine yet!)

Before they could enter, Skipper hopped out. "Nice timing, soldier! I was just about to start keeping track of every minute you were late and make you do twenty push-ups for each one! Ha ha! Well, how was the tour? Mission complete?"

"Mission complete, Skipper!" Private saluted, his beak set in a giddy grin.

"Good work! The rest of the team is inside. If you don't mind, could I have a word alone with Nadine, here?" Skipper asked (Although, he wasn't really asking. He was commanding, but he didn't want to be rude and force him to go in, so he gave him the option of refusal, but they all knew no one would ever argue against Skipper's judgment, so the question was really unnecessary).

Private's grin started slipping, and it took a lot of effort to keep a fake one plastered on his face. "Of course I don't mind, Skipper! Take your time!" and with that, he rushed inside, wondering what Skipper would tell Nadine.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, this chapter is pretty slow. But I promise, it'll definitely pick up by the next one. : )

**(HINT: Next chapter will include Private and Kowalski trying to flirt (key word, "trying") with Nadine, and do I sense some more Skilene? Lol! We'll see.)**

Private entered the HQ with a baffled and distracted expression on his face. His brow was furrowed in thought, which was an odd look for him since he was usually seen with a smile.

Kowalski glanced up at Private when he walked in (he was busying himself with a new invention of his, and he couldn't seem to get it working) and immediately became concerned when he noticed how out-of-it Private looked.

Kowalski raised his safety goggles onto the top of his head before asking, "Uh, Private? How did the tour go? Was is satisfactory?"

You could tell that Private was hardly paying attention, he was just so occupied with his thoughts. "Hm? Oh, it was good…I suppose," he faltered. Private then thought of Nadine up above him…without him…and with Skipper. His stomach did a somersault and he grasped it with both flippers, doubling over.

Kowalski noticed this and voiced his concern sharply, "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Rico observed the disturbance as well, and he waddled over to Private's aid, cocking his head in bemusement. What could be wrong with him?

Private groaned pitifully. "Oh, I'm sure I'm alright…just some bad fish or something," he lied. His thoughts wandered toward Nadine again and his chest tightened and his pulse quickened, which gave him a flushed look.

Rico felt Private's forehead with his flipper, and feeling no temperature, he shrugged at Kowalski.

"Hmm…well, Rico says there's no trace of fever…but you look flushed. Perhaps it's a strain of a pathogenic virus," Kowalski said almost to himself, tapping the bottom of his beak with a flipper and frowning in concentration at Private.

Private shifted uncomfortably; all this attention was making him feel worse! He just wanted to be left alone for a bit so he could mull things over in peace.

"Private, would you mind if I ran some tests on you?" Kowalski inquired.

"Er…well, no," Private stammered. He didn't really want to be tested on, but he didn't want to be rude to Kowalski either.

"Excellent! If you could just take a seat at the table…," Kowalski said, gesturing towards it.

Private sat down half-heartedly and heaved a sigh.

Kowalski then pushed the toils of his experiment to the other end so that he had room to set up some equipment. He got out all sorts of machines that looked very complex with hundreds of buttons and knobs and flashing lights on them. Rico helpfully retrieved a doctor bag filled to the brim with stethoscopes, tongue depressors, band-aids, and much more. He would be assisting Kowalski with examining Private by handing him the necessary tools.

"Stethoscope," Kowalski commanded, and Rico happily obliged by placing it carefully in Kowalski's outstretched flipper.

While using the stethoscope, Kowalski "hmm"-ed and "mhm"-ed and scribbled down notes on a fresh page of his clipboard.

"Irregular heart beat," he finally concluded, "it's far to fast for a small body type such as yours."

Rico nodded frantically, agreeing with Kowalski and showing that he was paying attention.

The examination went on like this for quite some time, until Kowalski felt he had sufficient data on Private's current health situation. He then moved on to questioning him.

"Now tell me Private, how did you feel during the tour?" Kowalski asked professionally, pacing up and down the side of the table.

"Well, pretty clammy, actually. And-and sweaty and hot. But I felt excited…I think…or maybe I was nervous. Well, I'm sure I was happy…but no…I felt anxious…" Private strained to recollect.

"Mhm…" Kowalski murmured while writing furiously on his papers.

"So, were you feeling any bodily pains that went along with these varied emotions?" he asked next.

Private considered this for a moment. "Well, my chest felt really tight, like it was hard to breath. And my stomach was queasy, but in a good way, if you catch me. I also felt…like…like my heart would burst, as if under pressure of too much joy…but that doesn't make since, does it?" Private sighed and shook his head.

Kowalski then understood immediately what was going on, and his heart sunk at the thought.

"Actually, Private, judging from my gathered data, I would say that this makes perfect sense," Kowalski stated melancholically.

Noticing his tone, Private looked up quickly. "What? I'm not terribly sick, am I?" he asked with genuine panic.

"Oh, no no no!" Kowalksi waved his flippers in front of him and shock his head. Trying to lighten up his voice, he attempted to pick the right way to phrase the following.

"Well, from your high hormonal levels, your quickened pulse, the flushed face, the physical and emotional side affects…I would say that you are infatuated with none other than Nadine." Kowalski said, in a much chipper tone than before, but serious nonetheless.

Private looked confused at his wording, and Kowalski translated it so he could understand.

"You like Nadine," Kowalski said quickly.

Private looked startled at Kowalski's abrupt explanation and he blushed deeply.

"No, I-I couldn't possibly…do you mean I'm in love with her?" Private murmured, bewildered.

Kowalski held up and tapped the pages of notes he took. "According to this, that'd be an affirmative."

Rico had been standing-by quietly through the questioning part, but at this, he chortled in a good manner and clapped Private on the back, grunting a few grunts (I can only assume that he was trying to say something supportive to Private…yeah, he was, I think he was).

Private reddened even more, looking dumbfounded, until a relieved and happy smile spread across his face. "I'm…I'm in love with Nadine." (Yay for Private!! His first crush!!!)

_That's exactly what I feared for_, Kowalski thought, none to happily. _I can't possibly share with him that I like Nadine as well…it would crush him, and this being his first love! Well, I suppose Nadine can choose for herself who she likes…that's the only civil way. I just have to try to get closer to her! _He decided with determination.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I've been having problems with trying to load this chapter onto the site. I had it ready by Friday, but it wasn't able to be uploaded until now. Yay! Again, I'm sorry. **

**Sorry, only a hint of Skilene in this…it was starting to get too long. But I promise, Skilene will be a definite in the next chapter!**

_This following is going on while Private is getting his "check-up" in the HQ. _

Skipper watches as Private hurriedly makes his way inside HQ, and then turns to Nadine and smiles a little smile.

"You're a smart gal, so I assume you know what I'd like to talk to you about?" Skipper presumed.

Nadine glanced at Skipper with her calm, brown eyes and nodded slowly. "Is it about the breeding program I was sent here for?" she worded carefully.

Skipper looked embarrassed for a second, but then he instantly straightened up and turned to stare out towards the horizon, determined not to make eye contact with Nadine during the whole conversation (It's just way too awkward to do that. I mean, try looking someone of the opposite gender straight in the eyes while talking about…"that." Then, if you turn away while talking, it gets even more embarrassing, so they had the right idea to start out not even facing each other.). Nadine followed suit and stood next to Skipper and faced the same direction. This way, neither of them had to look at each other, but they could still hear each other clearly.

Skipper cleared his throat. "Aherm…so, Kowalski tells me that he believes that you are not ready for this…"mission" quite yet. He say's that you think you're too young and too innocent to do so. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to have no desire to…breed."

Nadine started at how easy it was for them to figure all that out. Did he say Kowalski told him this? The tall one? Had he been watching her _that_ closely?

"Well, I'd say that he's right…I really don't want to," Nadine murmured.

"Perfect sense! You see, my team wouldn't want to breed either…oh, wait! Not that your not _desirable_ to breed with…and not that we wouldn't want to-- but we don't! I mean…," Skipper stopped talking and took a moment to collect his flustered thoughts, "What I mean is that my team isn't ready yet either, including me, so we're in the same boat as you. The only problem with this is those humans," he stressed with contempt. He had a sound of determination in his voice, saying that he wouldn't be beaten so easily. He frowned, and looked upwards with intensity, as if already scrutinizing his opponent.

Skipper then scowled at nothing in particular, and Nadine felt like doing the same. But instead, she smiled at how concerned Skipper was for not only his team's well being, but hers as well. _He's a good leader_, Nadine thought, _and a good penguin._

Skipper resumed talking. "You said that some human from your zoo was going to come pick you up later on?" Nadine nodded slowly. "And that he was going to check to see if you've…conceived?" Nadine nodded even slower (and perhaps a bit redder). Skipper pondered these answers and what they would mean later on, "So, basically, the humans aren't going to take you back until we have successfully bred." Nadine nodded the slowest of all nods (seriously, it was really slow).

Skipper thought about this once more, "Hmm…tell me, Nadine? How do you feel about living here for forever?" he asked, seriously considering this as an option (Come on, Skipper! What's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to come up with a plan at this point to get Nadine out of here? Where's your sense of leadership gone? Your sense of Skipper-ness?!).

Nadine was shocked to hear this question. Forever? Was there really no other way? Well, when she thought about it…she really wouldn't mind living here. Everyone was so nice!

"I wouldn't mind living here," Nadine said sincerely. _In fact, I'd enjoy it! I'd have a chance to get to know that cute penguin better_, she thought. (Wait? Which "cute" penguin? Is it Kowalski? Private? Skipper? Rico, even? Please Nadine, be more specific so that we can plan your couple name!!)

"Alright," Skipper concurred, "then that would make as a nice back-up option." (Phew! There's the Skipper we all know and love. Never giving up! You see, he asked her that to test her, to see how well she actually liked the penguins. Hmm…I wonder why he wanted to know that?)

Nadine's heart deflated a bit. She knew it was too good to be true! But, the other zoo did need her. I mean, what's a zoo without penguins? (Pretty boring, I'll tell you that).

"I'll have Kowalski run up some options of escape for you. Nothing too dangerous, but I'll discuss them with him and you to choose the best one. When do you think the human will come to retrieve you?"

Nadine paused in thought, "About three more days, I should think."

Skipper raised his eyebrows at this. "Three days? Leaping lizards! Do they expect us to work that fast? What are we, animals?" (Ha ha!)

Nadine didn't know how to respond to this (Is he joking, so should she laugh? Is he being serious, so she should say "yes"? Is he being rhetorical, so she should say nothing? Or his he being sarcastic, and should say something clever in return?), so she just shrugged her delicate shoulders and continued staring into the horizon.

Skipper turned his head a little so he could look at Nadine. "Well, I guess my joke wasn't that funny, was it? My apologies." (Oh! So it _was_ a joke! She should've laughed then…)

Nadine started giggling (It's too late now!). "No, I'm just pretty slow when it comes to jokes." (Um…I don't think that was the problem in this case…Skipper was right, it wasn't funny).

"Oh, well, enough of this, then. How about we go inside and…wait for lunch?" Skipper asked, turning to face her completely, and holding out a flipper to gesture at the HQ entrance.

Nadine smiled, "How thoughtful! I would love something to eat."

And the two went inside.

***

When Skipper and Nadine came in, they saw Kowalski, Rico, and Private tidying up the room from Private's "check up". Equipment and machinery were everywhere, and they were scurrying about trying to put things away in their proper place.

"What's all this, men?" Skipper questioned authoritatively.

"Oh! Skipper! We were just-just cleaning up," Kowalski stammered in answer, saluting and smiling a lopsided smile.

"Yes, I can see that. But from _what_?" Skipper frowned impatiently.

"Of course! From "what" indeed!" Kowalski exclaimed. _Indeed, from what?_ He thought as he tried to come up with an excuse.

Private shuffled over before he could answer, which gave Kowalski more time to think.

"Skipper! Nadine!" Private welcomed cheerily. He then remembered that he left Skipper to have a talk with Nadine…alone. He grew a tad bit suspicious. "Er…so, what were you two talking about just now?"

"Nothing to worry your head over, Private," Skipper said indifferently, making Private even more suspicious. What had he been telling Nadine? He glanced over at Nadine to see if he could read her current expression. She looked content enough…so why did that worry him?

"You were saying, Kowalski?" Skipper requested him to go on.

_Well, I'll just tell the truth…except for some parts_, Kowalski decided cautiously.

"Skipper, Private wasn't feeling well, so I ran an analysis on him to check for worst case possibilities," Kowalski stated. _There. Not totally the truth, but I didn't lie_. (He just couldn't bring himself to lie to Skipper).

Skipper cocked a brow. "Really? What have you determined? What does he have?"

_Test tubes! I hadn't accounted for him asking me that!_ Kowalski thought to himself.

"Oh, well, it's nothing too serious…just…just a bug. Yes, he caught the Evol bug. But, I cured his symptoms, so he should be faring much better." Kowalski said, rushing at the end of his sentence. (Um…"Evol" bug? Isn't that just "love" backwards? Smooth Kowalski…smooth. I feel it's safe to say that he felt like hitting himself in the head repeatedly after coming up with _that_ one.)

"The…'Evol' bug, Kowalski?" Skipper asked quizzically in disbelief.

"Yes…the Evol bug," Kowalski replied with all seriousness. _Evol bug? What could I have possibly been thinking? I feel like hitting myself in the head repeatedly right now. _(See? What did I tell you?)

Private looked up at Kowalski in confusion. _Huh? The Evol bug? But…but I thought he said that I was in love with Nadine! Never once did he even mention this "bug." What is he-- oh! This is a cover-up, so that no one will know I like Nadine! I see! Wow, what a good friend! _He then proceeded to smile a giddy smile at Kowalski.

Skipper looked at Private with concern. "Are you sure he's feeling better? He looks a little…off."

Private just smiled even bigger, "No, I'm much better."

"Well, alright. At ease, men. Lunch time is approaching, so be prepared," warned Skipper.

He then waddled off, mumbling "Evol bug" over and over again, shaking his head.

Kowalski lifted his flipper with a deliberate purpose, slapped it on his face, and dragged it all the way down in an exhausted manner.

Private whispered to him (because Nadine was still there), "Phew! That was a close one, Kowalski! You're a genius!" He told him proudly.

"I beg to differ, Private, I beg to differ," Kowalski muttered back forlornly.

"Okay," Private said, paying no heed to what Kowalski just uttered, "I'm going to go find Rico and let him know lunch is coming up. Where could he have gone, anyway?" He mused over this as he walked away towards the backroom.

Kowalski sighed a little, and then he looked up to find him alone with Nadine.

His heart thumped harder and he suddenly he became nervous.

_Now's my chance to get closer to her!_ Kowalski thought. _Let's see, females register on mainly an emotional level, so I should relate to her in way that will induce-- no, no! Don't over analyze! Just go with your gut, go with your gut!_

Nadine was staring at him attentively, her brown eyes spelling out patience.

Kowalski walked up to her as cool as a cucumber (well, as cool as a cucumber in the desert! Tee hee!) and stood in front of her for a moment before bringing up a flipper and setting it on her shoulder gently. _Wow! She didn't flinch or anything!_ Kowalski thought.

He then leaned her into a one-flippered hug, and squeezed her affectionately. "H-how have you been?" He tried to ask casually, but it more or less came out in an excited jumble. After asking his question, he released Nadine and smiled down at her.

_Did…did Kowalski just hug me? Wow…it felt so nice and comforting. But, it was just a friend thing, right? He couldn't like me…could he?_ Nadine returned Kowalski's smile with a stare of puzzlement before responding, "Oh, I've been lovely. You?"

_Mission complete! I have achieved the response of the female!_ Kowalski cheered in his mind. _Now, to reply with an answer that will leave questions behind!_ He decided.

"I've been fine…but now that you're here, I'm great," Kowalski said with much more confidence than last time. (Wow…he almost sounds…flirty. WOAH!)

Nadine's heartbeat quickened and she blushed. _What is that supposed to mean? Is it a hint that he likes me? _She didn't know how to answer to this…

"W-what about that lunch, huh? Do you know what we're having?" Nadine asked nervously, trying to create a pleasant conversational banter.

"Fish. Alice always comes by and drops off a pile, but the nice thing is that it's a separate species every day; it's supposed to add variety to our diet," Kowalski laughed good-naturedly. (In a kind of…flirty way. WOAH!!)

"Mhm," Nadine responded, half listening. (She was paying more attention to Kowalski's flirty-ness than their small talk).

"Nadine, can I tell you something?" Kowalski inquired, his confidence growing every moment. (Oh…my…gosh…he just placed his flipper on Nadine's shoulder!! EEP!!)

Nadine gazed at his flipper in amazement. _Wow…this is the most forward a guy has ever been towards me! It's kind of…refreshing! _Nadine realized.

She quickly turned to look Kowalski in his face, and noticed that he was flushed just as much as she was. Her heart fluttered with excitement. What could he possibly tell her? (Yeah, what!?!?)

"I…," Kowalski began, "I think that you're the most beautiful penguin, nay, girl, that I have ever laid eyes on," he finished, staring deeply into her eyes. (EEP!!! Did he really just say that!?!)

Nadine immediately blushed a deep, deep red and she turned her head sideways, so that he couldn't see. What is going on?

"And, your voice…it has so much meaning to me…I strain my ears just to hear every word of your poetic speech," Kowalski stated with full emotion. (WOOT! You're on a roll, Kowalski!!!!)

Nadine's face was on fire!! Never has _anyone_ said _anything_ like that to her before, so intensely and so full of feeling!!!

Now, what will Nadine say?

Nadine stared down at her feet and then looked up at Kowalski, "I—

At this moment, Private came in. (Oh no!!! Now I feel bad for him!)

"Hey guys! I found Rico! He was stuck in the secret tunnel, I don't know how he managed that but-- hey, what were you guys doing?" he said perplexedly, looking at the shocked and red faces of Nadine and Kowalski.

"Oh, just having a friendly chat, that's all," Kowalski nervously responded. Nadine nodded slowly, staring at the floor all the while.

"But…your flipper…," Private faltered, staring, crestfallen, at Kowalski's flipper still on Nadine's shoulder.

"Wha--oh!" and Kowalski hastily recoiled his flipper from Nadine's shoulder, and Nadine leapt into the air with a look of total shock on her face.

Rico looked intrigued by this situation, and he whistled at them.

"It was nothing," Kowalski assured rapidly, "just…just a chat." _Well, this is what I get from listening to my gut_, he sadly confirmed. _Maybe I should just focus my life solely on statistics…but, it felt good…to be spontaneous towards Nadine. _

Nadine nodded in agreement, a little disappointed that Kowalski viewed this only as a chat. _But, just look at Private,_ she thought, _he looks so hurt and offended…why?_ (…does she really not understand any of this? Well, I guess if we were in her situation, we would be pretty much the same way…maybe).

Aaaaand…cue Skipper!

"Hello, men! I'm back and lunch is on its way! I saw it while on the return trip from Marlene's." Skipper said comfortably. (Wait--what? Marlene's!?! Skipper, what's going on between you two?!)

He suddenly noticed the tension in the room (well, Rico was actually smiling giddily…but he was the only one). "Good gravy, what bomb went off while I was gone?" he asked figuratively.

"It's nothing, Skipper. Like Kowalski said…it's nothing," Private guaranteed none too reassuringly. He had a pained expression on his face, and he looked pretty upset over something. He tried to work hard to put a smile on his face, to look like he was cheery and that nothing ever happened. "Come on, everyone, I'm sure Alice is here right now," Private exclaimed, faking his happiness.

Rico nodded furiously and was the first one up the ladder. Skipper hesitantly followed, then Nadine looked over her shoulder before advancing as well. The only two left were Private and Kowalski.

"Private…" Kowalski began.

Private looked away and held up a flipper to stop him. "Please, Kowalski. I'm happy for you. It's obvious that you two share something…so please make sure she's taken care of…for me?" Private begged pitifully.

"Private, it's not like--"

"Come one, lunch is being tossed over now," and Private walked over to the ladder with a little slump in his step, and Kowalski followed him with his gaze.

_What have I done?_ Kowalski asked himself, shaking his head in his flippers.

**(Okay, just to let you know, Nadine is **_**not**_** the bad guy in this. Even I ended up hating her a bit after I wrote this but, you gotta keep in mind…she had no idea that anyone liked her at all, so when Kowalski showed affection towards her, she assumed that it would be okay…get it? Makes since, right? She wouldn't have even listened to Kowalski if she knew it would hurt anyone else…she's really kind and compassionate this way. Ha ha! Look at me, rambling about a fan fic character! Am I taking this too seriously?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay Skilene fans, the moment you've all been waiting for…Skilene!! **

Oh, and a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! I really appreciate it!! :)

Oh, and I have some judo in here for when the penguins train. I know nothing about judo, and I just googled it to get some of the names of the moves…and they might be totally incorrect and none of it might not make any sense. So I'm sorry to all of you who are learned in the art of judo and find my description of it totally wrong. I just wanted to make the penguins seem more, well rounded in fighting and stuff. Lol!

"Okay guys, and girl, chow time!" Alice hollered as she dumped a bucket-full of fish onto the cement platform.

"Feeeesh!!" Rico screamed happily, and he chortled as he clapped his flippers together in anticipation.

He hurriedly gobbled five fish and sighed with content before laying back and lazily munching on a sixth.

Skipper tossed up a couple of fish and caught them in his mouth, showed satisfaction for their taste and continued eating a few more.

But while Rico and Skipper enjoyed their afternoon meal, Nadine, Kowalski, and Private hardly touched a single fin.

"Kowalski! Private! What's up with you two? You can't avoid a meal, it lowers your stamina! Is something up?" Skipper asked, squinting hard at them.

Kowalski grimaced while he picked up a fish by its tail and wiggled it weakly. "No, Skipper, my palate is just not in the mood for halibut," he lied, and he set the fish down with a plop.

Skipper then turned to Private, flippers on hips, as if saying, 'well, what's your excuse?'.

"I just--I…think the Evol bug has taken a turn for the worst," he muttered, and he gave a sidelong glance at Kowalski.

Skipper raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he pressured them no more. Then he saw that Nadine wasn't eating as well. "Fish and chips! This is nonsense! You too, Nadine?" he cried out.

Nadine jolted up, having been deep in thought moments before, at the sound of her name. Her eyes were wide, and she shook her head before half-heartedly lifting a halibut up and started to nibble it.

Skipper turned aside disgruntled, and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come on, men! Judo lesson, on the double," Skipper ordered.

Rico groaned and he reluctantly got up from his enjoyable meal, while Private and Kowalski merely stood up blankly.

"Kowalski! Private! You two are up first! Let's see if you can learn what lack of food does to the body. Kowalski! Perform the attacks seoinage, seoiotoshi, ukiotoshi, haraihoshi, and hanegoshi in succession and Private, perform the necessary counter moves. Then, switch position of attacker and attacked. Repeat transition until all moves are able to be blocked. Begin!" Skipper commanded.

Rico started in shock. That was a little tough! He gulped nervously, glad that he didn't have to go first.

Nadine had no idea what was going on, but she knew that Skipper was giving them intense work. She couldn't help but feel guilty when she watched Private and Kowalski toss and block one another, so she waddled inside.

"How…could you…do this to me?" Private grunted as he just succeeded in countering Kowalski's seoiotoshi. "I…trusted you!" he groaned under the strain.

"Well…I think I might…be…infatuated with her…as well!" Kowalski managed to grunt out as he flipped Private over using ukiotoshi.

"But…we're friends! You could have…told me!" Private moaned as he impacted with the ground. You could tell there was a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"I realized it…too late!" Kowalski muttered under the strain of unsuccessfully giving Private a haraihoshi.

"Since we…both like her…none of us should have her!" Private panted, as if this seemed obvious to him.

This news jolted Kowalski into shock long enough for Private to counter his haraihoshi.

_Of course! I most assuredly could have taken that route of action, why didn't I think of that before?_ Kowalski realized with regret.

"I'm…sorry!" Kowalski blurted out with a moan as he hit the ground hard. "I…wasn't thinking," he admitted apologetically.

"Well…now what do we…do?" Private asked as he was flipped by Kowalski's hanegoshu.

They then traded positions, and Private was now the attacker.

"I believe…you should have…her," Kowalski wheezed, countering Private's seoinage.

"But…you two…were getting along…nicely," Private uttered with contempt as his next move failed as well.

"True…," Kowalski muttered, before realizing what he just said. "No wait…I didn't mean it like--" and he then countered Private's ukiotoshi.

"Ah…ha! I knew you…didn't want to…give up on her," Private exclaimed, saddened by this true piece of news.

"It's just that…I think I…might…love her," Kowalski groaned, and he avoided Private's haraihoshi.

Private lay stock still before looking down and panting, "I do…too."

"We should…just let Nadine choose…I suppose," Private hesitated, as he attempted a hanegoshi.

But Kowalski beat him to the toss, and counter-flipped Private to the ground. "Yes…I derived at that…as well," he gasped, needing air. Kowalski then smiled down at Private and handed out a flipper to help him up.

Private took the offered flipper in good nature, and smiled backed as well. "Thanks," he muttered, as they were both standing again.

(Apparently…Rico and Skipper were unable to hear this conversation that Kowalski and Private just had…somehow.)

"Nice work you two. Those were some satisfactory flips. Private, you need to work on your strength a bit more, but nice job on countering. Kowalski, try not to bring up your right flipper too high on those moves, got it? Good. Now, I assume that both of you are hungry now, hmm?" Skipper asked, sure that he trained them hard and well.

"As a matter of fact, Skipper, I am hungry," Private responded, a bit happier than he was before. Kowalski nodded in agreement.

Skipper look pleased. "Good! I knew judo would do the trick. Go ahead and have a well earned lunch, boys. Rico and I will perfect our judo as you eat."

Skipper then extended a flipper and cockily waved the tip of it towards himself, motioning the well known 'come and get me' sign.

Rico gulped, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against Skipper, but he yelled out a battle cry and rushed towards him all the same. While Kowalski and Private ate the remaining halibut they watched as Rico's attempted moves were blocked with decisive counter attacks. It was too much!

"Nice try, Rico. Maybe you'll have better luck blocking me, eh?" Skipper chuckled before advancing towards him. Rico grunted as he hit the ground after each of Skippers moves…which he couldn't counter.

As Kowalski and Private winced, feeling Rico's pain, Private looked up at Kowalski for a moment.

"Hey, Kowalski, may the best penguin win Nadine's heart," he said sincerely.

"As to you Private, as to you."

***

Nadine listened to the muffled voices and thuds from above, feeling more guilty at every groan she heard.

_This is all my fault!_ She thought forlornly. _I'm just no good at love and-and breeding and…I don't know what to do!_

She sat down and buried her head in her flippers, sniffing sadly.

_Calm down…I just have to decide what to do. Okay…so, I'm pretty sure Kowalski likes me…or maybe he was just being friendly? But Private…looked so sad when he saw us together…maybe he likes me too…or he was just concerned. Oh! It's useless! I don't know! _(Well, I think it's pretty obvious that they like you, Nadine. Man, when you said you weren't good at this, you meant it!)

_But, what if you did have to pick between the two of them, Nadine? _A voice inside her head asked. _Who would you choose then?_ (Okay, I did _not _want to make this seem like she had multiple personalities…it just appears this way…but she's just talking to herself. I mean, don't we all?)

Nadine was frustrated, and she thought long and hard. _I'm not sure…I don't know either of them all that well. _

_Well then _get _to know them, Nadine. Get to know them, and choose then. _Her inner voice told her.

_Maybe…maybe I should_, she thought, and then drifted into an uneasy sleep.

***

The sound of penguins clambering down into the room is what woke her.

"Nadine? Nadine, are you finally awake? You've been sleeping the whole day! You must have been bushed!" Private babbled, relieved to see her awake.

Nadine rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and sat looking thoughtful for a moment. "All day? No…I just rested my eyes for about 5 minutes…" she said slowly, doubting her words.

"Negatory. By Kowalski's watch, you've been asleep for…how long, Kowalski?" Skipper inquired.

"Five hours, 17 minutes, and…20.2 seconds. But, that's just an approximation," Kowalski stated, clipboard in hand, staring at Nadine from the corner of his eyes.

Rico nodded his head wildly and then pretended to snore while resting both of his flippers on the side of his head. He grinned jokingly.

"We've been training the whole while, and now it's time to hit the sack," Skipper said.

"We just ate supper, Nadine. Here, I saved you some, it's trout," Private told her, holding out three fishes and blushing slightly.

Nadine looked at them for a second and slowly reached out and took them. She just noticed how hungry she was, having only a few nibbles for lunch.

"Thank you, Private," she responded with a smile, and started to take gradual bites out of her meal.

Skipper cleared his throat. "Aherm, alright, men, time to turn in. Nadine will have the bunks and we will have the floor. Rico, preparations!" Skipper ordered.

Rico choked momentarily before belching out four sets of blankets and pillows, all of them then landed unfolded with pillows on top of them in a neat little row. (How he did that, I'll never know. And I wouldn't really want to sleep on them now…lol!).

"Kowalski, count down!" Skipper ordered yet again.

Kowalski scribbled something on his clipboard and looked at a stopwatch. "Approaching slumber in 5…4…3…2…1!"

And at 1, all four penguins leapt into the air and landed beneath their covers peacefully, already appearing to be sound asleep.

Nadine was impressed at how organized and resolute her four friends were. She then finished munching her last fish before laying down on one of the bunks, feeling wide awake.

While everyone else was trying to sleep, Skipper was running through the day's events in his mind, like he always does. But his mind stopped at when it reached the time he went to visit Marlene. It was pretty exciting, whose mind wouldn't stop on it? His feet tingled and his flippers shook with adrenaline as he remembered what happened. (WOAH!! What exactly _did_ happen?? What, what, what, what, what?!?!?!)

It started out like a normal trip around the zoo, to see what was going on and if everything was satisfactory. He then noticed that Marlene wasn't swimming in the water outside her habitat like she normally does at that time of day, so he decided to go check on her. (Aw!! He's concerned for her!! How sweet!)

"Marlene, my furry friend, where are you?" Skipper asked out when he reached the opening of her cave. He glanced inside and couldn't see her, so he shrugged and walked in, determined to find her. "Marlene? Are you here?"

Marlene actually was inside, but she was in the way back doing some intense cleaning in the corner of her cave (darn mold!) and couldn't hear him.

Skipper rounded a corner of the cave and found Marlene just starting to stand up from her cleaning spot. "Marlene! There you are!" he exclaimed.

Marlene was halfway standing when she heard him, and he took her completely by surprise. She was shocked into losing her balance and she then started to tip over, and she swung her arms wildly trying to regain her composure. "Ah! Oh no--oh, woah!" she yelled.

But just as she squinted her eyes shut to brace for impact, she felt a pair of sleek, muscular flippers around her shoulders, rescuing her from her fall. She quickly snapped open her eyes to see Skipper staring straight down at her face, looking concerned. His grip on her tightened and Marlene blushed as she gazed into his eyes in a dream-like state. (EEP!! SHE'S IN HIS ARMS!!!!)

"Marlene! Are you alright?" Skipper questioned with worry.

"Hmm?" Marlene mumbled dreamily. But then she immediately jolted back to reality and shook her head into focus. "Hm, oh y-yeah, I'm fine, totally fine! Never better! No arms done. _Harm_ done. I meant, no _harm_ done. Eh heh heh! She laughed nervously, looking away from Skipper.

Skipper grinned at her. "Really? Because if you ask me, you seem pretty shaken."

Marlene stared at the flippers keeping a gentle grasp around her. "Uh huh, well, I was just, you know, cleaning my habitat. Mold never rests, so…I can't either. Yeah. I-it grows pretty fast in here since it's, you know, all wet and everything." She stuttered, blushing even more.

Skipper leaned in closer to her face, she could feel his warm, slow breath and it tickled her nose gently. (WOAH!!! He's getting _pretty _close there!)

Skipper's eyes darted towards Marlene's lips, and Marlene followed his gaze, her heart beating faster once she realized where he was staring. (OH MY GOSH!!!)

Skipper leaned in even closer his beak brushing Marlene's check, sending shivers of anticipation down her body, and making it grow limp in Skipper's reliable flippers. (OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!)

Skipper inched closer and closer to Marlene's lips, both of their hearts were thudding really fast against their chests, and both of them could feel it. Marlene closed her eyes and pursed her lips, waiting for Skipper's beak to meet them. (OH…MY…GOSH!!!!!!!!!!)

But it never came. She peaked and she saw Skipper quickly retreat from her awaiting lips and he then swiftly set Marlene steady on her feet.

He blushed, embarrassed at what he almost did. "Eh, er…sorry, about that. Don't know…don't know what came over me." (NO!! You were supposed to _kiss_ her!!)

Marlene's heart sunk with disappointment. "What? Oh no, no, no, no. It's fine! Totally fine! Yup! Sure is! Ha ha!" She laughed, trying to play it off coolly (But seriously, she wasn't all that cool about it).

Skipper's eyes shifted around and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Well, I uh, just wanted to check up on you…see how you were doing. Everything…satisfactory?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure! Everything is satisfactorily satisfactory!" She said, faking happiness. Suddenly, it hit her. That new girl penguin, Nadine! Here for the _breeding_ program…here with _Skipper_!! Oh no! Is that why he held back his kiss?

"So, uh, h-how's everything with…Nadine? Everything good with, you know, Nadine?" Marlene ventured to ask, expecting the worst. (Hey, wait a minute! Their names rhyme! 'Marlene' and 'Nadine,' ha! I wasn't planning on that, but cool, huh?)

"Oh, good, good, she's fitting right in," he said with a chuckle. (Uh…bad choice of words, Skipper.)

"Ah…I-I see," Marlene murmured, crest-fallen.

It took Skipper a while to see where Marlene's mind had wandered to about Nadine.

"Oh wait! No, I mean…we haven't _done_ anything! No, we agreed _not_ to…you know. It's best for the team _and_ for her. She's not really even my type," Skipper added, blushing even deeper.

"Oh, really?" Marlene asked, perking up at this. "W-well, what is your type, e-exactly?" she asked unbelieving of her own ears that she asked that. Her face reddened and she quickly looked away.

Skipper glanced around, as if he was making sure that no one was watching. He then looked at Marlene and smiled. "Well, I like mammals. Mammals with soft brown fur and gorgeous green eyes," he said, advancing towards her with every word, blushing as he tried to keep eye contact. "I also like dames who are down to earth and always look for the good in everyone," he continued, getting even closer, and looking even more embarrassed at what he was saying.

Marlene blushed and her pulse raced, "A-and, do you have anyone in mind who fits your…'type?'" She asked, looking downwards and scuffling her feet.

As if in response, Skipper took Marlene by her shoulders, gazed into her eyes, and slowly but surely leaned in to give her a sweet, meaningful kiss…right on the lips!! (OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHMOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!!!!!)

Marlene practically melted, and she leaned into Skipper and enjoyed the warmth that his body emanated and she enjoyed the feel of his nervous heartbeat against her own. She grew hotter and hotter with the moment, not wanting it to end. Skipper held her so gently and so closely, they've both never felt this way towards another ever before!

Sadly, it had to end. And Skipper gently released his beak from her lips, but kept his face close. They both panted out of not getting a reasonable breath of air for quite some time (Wow, the kiss was _that_ long!!! EEEEP!!!!). Both faces were incredibly red, but they were loving every minute of gazing at each other's excited and embarrassed faces.

Skipper reluctantly turned away from Marlene, saying that he had to return to his team before lunch.

Marlene sighed with happiness and love. "Okay, Skipper. I-I hope to…see you soon," she murmured, turning aside, smiling sheepishly.

Skipper had the same sheepish grin, and he twirled around to leave the cave. Seconds before exiting, he faced Marlene once more and uttered, "Marlene…I love you." And he then raced out of her cave, his face on fire! (OH MY GOSH GOSH GOSH!!!!!!!!)

Skipper sighed with the memory of his first kiss, the feel of it still on his beak. He nestled even deeper into his blanket, content in the arms of love. He gradually fell into a sweet, deep sleep, and slept the best he had ever slept before.

**Woo hoo!! It was a lot of fun writing the Skilene part!! I hope that it met your standards. Please comment on what you thought of it! Thank you!!! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Yikes! I'm SO sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up here! I mean, I could give you excuses, but, they're not important. Lol! I'm just sorry I wasn't able to finish this sooner. Enjoy!

Nadine tossed and turned on her bunk, unable to get to sleep. Having slept half of the day had something to do with this, but her mind was at total unrest. Her thoughts swirled around and around, thinking of Private and Kowalski, who she liked more, if she liked any at all.

She sighed. Well, someone from the zoo would be here in two days to pick her up anyway, so hopefully before then Kowalski and Skipper would have a plan of escape for her. But…why did she feel like she didn't want to leave? The other zoo is her home…so why did she feel so at home here? She turned over onto her side, facing the four penguins on the floor. She felt a twang of guilt for taking their beds from them, but they looked comfy enough, if not comfier, so the guilt subsided. But she still couldn't get to sleep!

Nadine softly sat up off her bunk and tip-toed over to the ladder, so as to not wake anyone up. She looked behind her to make sure they were all peacefully sleeping before she advanced up the ladder and reached outside.

The moon was full overhead, and the night was cool. A gentle breeze caressed her feathered cheek, and the feeling calmed her. She tilted her head upward toward the dark, starless sky and sighed with pleasure. And then moments later she practically had a heart attack when she heard footsteps behind her.

She whirled around and jumped backwards to face the intruder, her heart thumping madly.

It was too dark to tell, but the shady shape in front of her looked like…a penguin?

The penguin held up his flippers apologetically. "So sorry, Nadine. I didn't mean to give you a fright. Are you alright?" the penguin asked with concern.

Nadine let out a gasp of relief when she recognized the voice as Private's.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she replied slowly.

Private seemed to relax a bit after hearing this. "That's good! I…well, I looked over at your bunk and saw you weren't there, so I decided to look for you up here." He said, shifting uncomfortably in place.

Nadine smiled, touched at his thoughtfulness and concern for her.

"Thank you, Private. I just can't sleep, so I thought that a breath of fresh air would do me good."

Private giggled a little. "Well, it's no wonder you can't sleep, you slept half the day away!"

Nadine laughed along with him. She felt happy to be with him. But then her smile vanished when she remembered the look of hurt on his face that he got when he saw her with Kowalski. Nadine felt like she should apologize…but how? How do you apologize for something like that? (Hmm…she's right, how _do_ you? Well, maybe you could say "Sorry for making you think that Kowalski and I were getting serious when we really weren't, but I saw how upset you looked when you saw us, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making you feel that way, so…I'm sorry." Ha! Yeah right! That's ridiculous! That totally wouldn't work! It would just make things more awkward!)

Nadine cleared her throat before mumbling in her elongated speech. "Private? Sorry for making you think that Kowalski and I were getting serious when we really weren't, but I saw how upset you looked when you saw us, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making you feel that, so…I'm sorry." (*slaps myself in the face*)

Private stiffened with embarrassment, and though it was too dark to tell, both penguins were glowing with red faces. (Nadine! How _could_ you make this SO awkward!?)

He stared down at his feet, blushing but feeling pleased that she apologized _and_ that she thought that nothing serious was going on between her and Kowalski.

"Well…I-uh, I forgive you, Nadine. Although, you really don't have to apologize," Private responded with a slight smile.

Both penguins faced away from each other, due to feeling a little embarrassed and awkward toward the situation. Private then felt himself growing even redder once he realized that he was alone with Nadine. _Alone_! Suddenly, the memory of Skipper's "talk" flooded back into his mind and his face felt like it was on fire! (See? See how harmful "the talk" can be? Poor Private! Why did he have to lose his innocence?) He fidgeted nervously, not knowing what to say or do. (Well, at least he knew what _not_ to do! Ha ha! Sorry, bad joke.)

Nadine grew increasingly uncomfortable with the silence, and she deducted that maybe she shouldn't have apologized to Private so bluntly about her and Kowalski…it appeared to only make things worse. (Well, not entirely, but yeah, it did make things a whole lot more awkward. What on earth possessed her to even apologize about that, and so directly? Was it her guilty conscious? Her undying kindness? Her unrequited love towards Private? Well, I don't know about the last one, but the first two seem probable. Lol!)

The silence grew even longer, and neither of the penguins knew what to say. Nadine glanced around at her surroundings apprehensively and she suddenly felt very tired. So she decided to go back inside and turn in for the night.

"Um…Private? I'm going to go inside now and…go back to bed," she said slowly before heading towards the HQ opening, which was right behind Private.

Her unexpected words caused Private to start in surprise (he was deep in thought thinking of what to say next) and he bumped into Nadine as she passed him, sending both of them tumbling towards the ground, Private landing on top of her! (EEP! Awkward!)

Nadine's breath got knocked out of her as she landed on the concrete. And her mind was all a jumble at what was going on.

Private was looking down and facing Nadine's reddened face. Her brown eyes were filled with confusion and her body was stock still with surprise. He blushed nervously and his body tingled with excitement from the contact of her skin.

"Oh! Nadine, I-I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to…I-I mean a took a stumble and I-I'm so sorry! Here, let me get off of you. Eh heh," Private laughed nervously.

He stood up off of her (awkwardly) and then offered a flipper to help Nadine up. Nadine took it gratefully and hoisted herself up off the ground.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Private questioned, guilt in his voice.

Nadine felt his sincerity in his apology, and understood that that was a total accident. "Oh, I'm fine, really. Just a little winded," she reported, turning away from him.

"Good! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had harmed you in any way!" Private admitted, and with that, he reached out to her, took her in both flippers, and he hugged her firmly yet gently, and in a loving way. Nadine's eyes widened, and she surprised herself by returning a hug. (EEP!! NO WAY!!!)

_How did I get the courage to do_ that_?_ Private asked himself, feeling exhilarated with newfound confidence.

Nadine enjoyed the embrace and she rested her head on top of Private's (remember, she's a bit taller) for a moment before gently letting go of him. Both penguins were shaking with a surge of joy and embarrassment, and both were extremely red…again. But this time, it didn't feel so awkward.

"Er…let's go back inside…to bed," Private recommended, gesturing towards the HQ.

Nadine nodded in response and she followed him inside.

"G-good night, Private," Nadine whispered as she curled herself up on her bunk.

"Good night, Nadine," Private whispered back as he crawled under his covers.

_Wow, Private…he's so sweet, and gentle, and caring…maybe, just maybe…_ Nadine thought, as she gradually fell into a peaceful sleep.

Yeah…I don't know about that scene. It felt kind of…choppy to me. Please let me know what you think! : )

***

The next morning dawned, and Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were already up and stretching. Today they were practicing…yoga. (Yoga? That doesn't sound very…military like. Are you sure that's even _training_?)

"Okay boys. Feathered peacock. Hold it…hold it…and relax. Breath in…out…in…out," Skipper said encouragingly, looking very relaxed and at peace with the world. (Feathered peacock? Is that even a real yoga pose? Google! Oh, it is. Yikes. It looks hard.)

The other three weren't having much luck with this pose. (I can see why! I mean, you need major upper body strength for that one! I never thought that yoga could be so intense!) They were straining and groaning, trying to keep their balance, and they were looking very un-relaxed and at war with the world.

"Alright. At ease. Ah," Skipper sighed as he stretched out his flippers, "That was refreshing! Yoga maintains flexibility men, which is needed in our back-flips and when we're in stealth mode. Plus, it's enjoyable and helps to relieve stress. Agreed?" he asked sharply, turning to them.

"Um…oh, yes, we agree, we agree," Private nodded eagerly, but un-truthfully. He flopped down on the ground with an "uf!", unable to find an easier way to get out of the upside-down position.

Kowalski stooped his shoulders in exhaustion. He didn't have very good balance and he found yoga irrelevant to their training, no matter what Skipper said.

Rico on the other hand loved yoga, but he wasn't very good at the harder poses, and it normally irritated him when he couldn't get them right. So…right now he was in a pretty bad mood, groaning to show it.

But Skipper seemed satisfied with their behaviors, and turned to face the sky. "the zoo's open today, boys, and you know what that means?"

"Cute and cuddly, Skipper?" Private panted out.

"_Extra_ cute and cuddly. Remember, this is the first day that Nadine is--Nadine! Good morning! I trust you slept well?" Skipper asked, turning with flippers rested on his hips to face Nadine, who was coming up out of the HQ.

She yawned a bit and glanced around before slowly nodding.

"So, the zoo is open today?" she ventured to question.

"Why, yes, this will be the day that you are introduced to the public. The zoo opens in around…45 minutes, judging from the sun's position." Kowalski stated, blushing slightly as he smiled at Nadine.

"I see," she responded quietly, blushing in return to Kowalski's smile. Skipper looked between the two of them, comprehending what was going on. He frowned a little before smacking Kowalski lightly upside his head when Nadine's back was turned, talking to Private.

"Yes! This will be a lot of fun! I think that the humans will adore you!" Private beamed, blushing as well.

Nadine blushed even more, and looked embarrassed at the compliment and Private's endearing grin.

Skipper again looked at Nadine and then at Private, comprehending the same thing as before. Rico tapped Nadine on her shoulder, and she turned in response, so Skipper used this opportunity to smack Private upside his head.

_My team's gone soft! All lovey-dovey!_ Skipper thought, a little taken aback. And at this moment, Skipper had an epiphany. _Wait a second! Private's "Evol" bug…that's just "love" bug backwards!! Ooh, that Kowalski! That-that Private!_ Skipper gritted his teeth and fumed over this, vowing to make them regret lying to him. His own team!

Kowalski and Private snuck glances at a clearly ticked off Skipper, wondering what was wrong. Meanwhile, Rico was trying to pantomime to Nadine how they would act when the crowds started to get here, Nadine only grasping half of what he was trying to tell her.

Skipper cleared his throat harshly, making everyone jump. He wanted to give Kowalski and Private a piece of his mind! But not now, in front of Nadine. So instead, he said, "Ready positions everyone! The zoo's almost ready to be opened! Nadine! Pair up with…" Skipper knew better than to pair her up with Kowalski or Private, both of whom were looking hopeful to be picked. So he decided to go with…"Rico! Show her the ropes!" Kowalski and Private looked dejected, but Rico clapped his flippers with excitement, looking forward to showing Nadine what to do for the humans.

Gradually, a slow stream of people started to enter the zoo, strolling around excitedly, looking at maps, and pointing at exhibits.

Skipper automatically brightened up, "Alright men. Commence operation 'Cute and Cuddly!'" He commanded, beginning to dawdle around aimlessly.

Private skid on his stomach in circles, and then dove into the water surrounding the platform of concrete.

People began to flock around the penguins' habitat, noticing that they were all active and looked very cute, as always.

Rico waddled around Nadine, encouraging her to do something as well.

Nadine understood, and began to jump up and down, and then pretended to slip and fall to the ground.

The audience "awed!" collectively, pitying Nadine's (false) clumsiness.

Rico hurried over to her, thinking that she seriously had fallen on accident. He looked at her with concern and he cocked his head before helping her up.

The audience "awed!" again, but this time it was for Rico's sweetness.

"Hey, look! That penguin that fell, he's new!" some girl said, pointing at Nadine. (Nadine looked very ruffled at this comment.)

"Ha! Dummy, it's a girl!" a boy teased her. (Nadine looked relieved that _someone_ was able to identify her gender correctly).

"Really? Aw! How sweet! That one and her must be dating!" the same girl said, fantasizing their romance.

Nadine and Rico both looked at each other, and blushed, turning away from each other awkwardly. Rico immediately let go of Nadine's flipper, which he realized he still had from helping her up. (What's this? Could Rico be…no way!)

Kowalski and Private both heard this, and they didn't like it one bit. They both gradually started to make their way towards Nadine and Rico, acting cute along the way. Kowalski and Private looked at each other nervously.

"Huh? No way! They are _so_ not right for each other! Look at his height! She would look cute with…that one!" another girl chimed in, pointing at Kowalski.

Kowalski perked up at this, and he walked over to Nadine. The crowd looked over at him expectantly, wondering what he was going to do. Nadine looked up at him to, having no clue what Kowalski was planning either.

_What should I do to show my affection? I've never really been good with feelings…or emotions…so what to do? What to do? Well, in Antarctica, males would…hmm…I suppose I could experiment with that approach_, Kowalski quickly planned out.

Kowalski then proceeded to…_preen_ her?!(WHAT?!?! Kowalski! How forward of you!)

The audience "awed!" yet again. And Nadine trembled and grew hot with embarrassment as Kowalski trembled and grew hot out of his forwardness to preen her. He was gently preening her neck, and his heart thumped madly.

_He's--he's preening me?_ Nadine thought in disbelief.

_I'm--I'm preening her?_ Kowalski thought in disbelief.

The girl who said that Nadine and Kowalski should be together looked smugly at the other girl, "You see? They're perfect for each other!"

This made the two redden even more, as Kowalski ceased his preening and pulled away from her slowly. Nadine quickly turned away from him and turned a dark scarlet.

_Did…did I enjoy that?_ Nadine thought giddily.

Another girl joined in on the penguin-coupling conversation.

"What about the smallest one? They're both so adorable, I'm sure they're compatible!"

With that, Private hurriedly waddled to Nadine and he…he didn't know what to do. He just blushed madly and looked down at his feet. (Private! This is you're your chance to show affection for Nadine! Don't waste it!)

There was silence for a moment or two…but then…

"May…may I kiss you?" Private squeaked out, hesitantly. (EEP!!! GO PRIVATE!!!)

Nadine looked shocked. _Kiss_ her? Wow! No one had ever _kissed_ her before! But, she felt respected by the fact that he asked her permission to kiss her. So, turning away with her face burning, she nodded.

Private gulped nervously, before standing up on his tiptoes and sweetly pecked a kiss on her cheek. (Aw!! A cheek kiss! How sweet!)

_I…can't believe I did that!_ Private thought, happily and in a daze.

_That--that felt…nice,_ Nadine thought, bringing her flipper to the cheek that Private kissed.

The crowd "awed" in total unison, with the Private-Nadine coupling girl yelling, "See? See?"

Rico was standing, his mouth agape watching the scene. His face was red and he felt awkward that he was witnessing Kowalski and Private show their love for Nadine.

"Woah," Rico managed to grunt out.

Skipper was busy the whole time, waving at the crowd and doing flips in the water. When he emerged, he found the scene just as he left it: Rico with Nadine and Kowalski and Private doing their own cute routine. (How did they go back to normal so fast?)

Skipper smiled. _Good idea on my part for pairing Rico with Nadine. Who knows what would've happened if I let Kowalski or Private be with her?_ (Well, you would have known…but you missed it…all of it. Every cute, adorable, awkward, romantic moment of it!!)

For the duration of the day, the penguins swam and looked extra cute for when the visitors got to throw fish at the penguins. But, surprisingly for Rico, he found that he couldn't help but…let his eyes stray towards Nadine. He criticized himself, refusing to admit anything, telling himself that he gave up on love. So why Nadine? Maybe…because she looked at him and not at his scar? Looked deeper into him?

Rico burped, trying to distract himself from what he didn't want to acknowledge: that he was starting to like Nadine…a lot. (WHAT?!? Wow, what a turn of events! GO RICO!! But, will Nadine ever know this?")

"Satisfactory work today men, and Nadine! Your cuteness was unfathomable! But, your cuddliness needs more cuddly. See to it! Oh, and Kowalski, Private. Could I speak to you inside for a moment…alone?" Skipper arched a brow at them both, and then turned to waddle inside, his flippers resting behind his back. Kowalski and Private both gulped and nervously followed.

This left Rico alone with Nadine.

**Yeah, what a loser way to end the chapter. I know, I know, I'm sorry! But, I don't know, I wanted a cliff-hanger, I guess. Okay! So…what do you think about these probable couple names?**

**~Kowalsdine**

**~Privadine**

**~Ricadine**

**Yeah…lame couple names. Can you guys come up with some better ones? Oh, and let me know which one you want paired with Nadine. I kind of have an idea already…but we'll see. : ) Thanks guys!!**_**HaHHHHHHHZXAh**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!! Thanks you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews! You are all so awesome and you gave me great ideas!! I actually already knew which penguin I wanted with Nadine from the start, and I want to tell you who, but I don't want to give it away! Lol! Sorry! But, I have some modified couple names based on the feedback I got. So:

**~Kadine (courtesy of **_monsy_38_**) ** Thanks! You're awesome!

**(And thank you to everyone else who submitted couple names as well!)**

Okay, so only one modified couple name. Judging from the rest of the reviews, everyone was pretty much content with the other two…I think. Anyway, please enjoy! : )

Rico started to shift nervously, but he didn't know why! Wasn't he totally opposed to lovey-dovey stuff of any kind?

He glanced over at Nadine, who was only a few feet away. (She apparently didn't seem fazed at all about being out here alone with Rico. I guess she doesn't really feel that way about him.)

Nadine felt Rico's gaze, and turned her head to smile sincerely at him…making Rico very queasy. (Queasy because he's sensitive to mushy lovey-dovey stuff though, right? Not like a love-sick queasy cause that's…that's just ridiculous! …right?)

Rico's stomach groaned and his face contorted into a grimace. Nadine's smile turned into a look of concern.

"A-are you alright? You don't look so good. One too many tunas?" she asked, attempting to give a small laugh.

Rico forced a smile and shook his head, grunting that he was okay.

"Well, if you say so," Nadine responded, not entirely believing him. (Yay! Nadine is getting better at translating what Rico is saying!)

Rico turned away in a panic. What should he do now? No, he shouldn't worry about this! It's all because of that ridiculous, coupling comment that some human made up that has him all worked up. He doesn't _really_ feel that way. Nope. Not at all.

The silence between the two was growing, and although Rico was finding it unbearable, Nadine felt quite comfortable just standing there and saying nothing.

Rico couldn't take it! He had to do something! He cleared his throat with a rasp, and Nadine automatically looked at him, staring at him with those lovely…deep…dark brown eyes of hers. Agh! Snap out of it and say something!

"Uh…hi," Rico grunted out, adding a little flick of a wave to go with it. He gave a lopsided grin.

Nadine smiled broadly and laughed, "Hello to you too!" she said jokingly.

Rico suddenly didn't feel so good…her sweetness…it was affecting his gooey-love-mush sensitivity! He put his flipper to his beak and kept down a belch that was rising up. Maybe he just couldn't handle love…but he'd try once more!

He started to try to say something to her, grunting and waving his flippers around elaborately. (He was trying to tell her that it was a beautiful night tonight…let's see how that goes.)

Nadine stared at him blankly, and she blinked with confusion. "Um…the moon is…in the sky?" she asked, trying to find out if her translation was correct. (Um…well, she was close…the moon comes out at night…and the sky is part of the night…kinda)

Rico shook his head furiously, and he sighed with exasperation. Nadine smiled at him and patted his shoulder consolingly.

"I'm sorry, I'll get it…eventually," she told him, trying to perk him up.

Ugh…Rico's stomach…wasn't doing too good…her cuteness…too…much…for—

Rico moaned and he covered his beak with both flippers this time, trying to keep everything down. He looked around desperately before giving Nadine an apologetic look and running out of the habitat.

Nadine stared after him, with a troubled look on her face, not knowing what to do.

_***_

Meanwhile, inside the HQ…

Skipper was pacing back and forth, fuming as he went. Private and Kowalski uneasily looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Both were standing as straight as possible with their flippers firmly at their side, not daring to move.

Kowalski sort of had an idea of why Skipper was so mad: it _had_ to be Nadine. He tried to calculate how severe of a scolding he would give them by keeping up with the timing of Skipper's steps and how loud of a sound they made. But it constantly changed, so Kowalski assumed that Skipper didn't quite know how to deal with them yet.

Skipper firmly positioned a foot in place and swiveled to face Kowalski and Private, frowning.

"So, you two. Anything you'd like to share?" he asked sarcastically.

Silence. Kowalski and Private held their breath, waiting for Skipper to say something else.

Skipper shook his head. "Be honest with me, men! No, not men, _boys_! Lying to your commanding officer, eh? The "_evol_" bug? _Really_ Kowalski? Private? Now, I understand that Nadine was there at the time of the lie and you couldn't flat out tell me what was going on, but there were plenty of opportunities after that! Plenty! Exactly, how many were there, Kowalski?" Skipper questioned harshly, turning to Kowalski sharply.

Kowalski flinched and then added up some figures in his head. Considering it would take a minute to explain the situation and multiplying that by minutes per hour, then hours per day, then subtracting the minutes that were spent either sleeping, training, or with Nadine, it average out to be…

"Around 660 opportunities…Skipper," Kowalski muttered, crestfallen.

Skipper nodded, frowning. "Right. So, why didn't you tell me _then_? Why didn't you…man up to your lie? Thought it would go unnoticed by _me_? And what is this about, anyway? This, 'falling in love' with Nadine? I won't stand for it! Love is weak and it's for the weak! Just tell me one thing _boys_, what are you thinking? What?" he practically yelled. (Woah. He sounds ticked. But what are you talking about, Skipper? Aren't _you _the one who's in love with Marlene?!)

Kowalski and Private gulped, both were pretty stunned at seeing Skipper this way. He looked angry, confused, and…disappointed. Disappointed that his team violated his trust. Disappointed that they gave into the temptations of love.

Private tried to put into words what exactly he and Kowalski were thinking.

"Skipper," he said meekly, "Skipper, we meant no disrespect to you, sir. It's just that…I don't know what we're thinking," Private sighed.

Skipper cocked a brow. This was not the answer he was expecting. He growled before asking Private to elaborate.

"Well, I don't even feel like I'm thinking at all, really, sir. It's like…whenever I'm with Nadine…my head is light and dizzy, but in a good way. But my mind can't work…and… somehow, my mouth finds something to say to her, and I can only hope that it's the right thing to say. And when I say something that…that makes her laugh or smile even, my heart does a somersault…and I feel so good inside that I could almost burst. I can't feel my feet…my flippers…it's like I'm flying, no, it's more like I'm not even there when I'm with Nadine…because she's the only one I need to feel like I'm there at all," Private trailed off wistfully, staring at his flippers in a dream-like state. (Wow. That is…deep, Private. For Nadine being your first crush and all…that's deep.)

Skipper's mouth was agape. Okay, this answer was ten times less expected than the last answer. _Good gravy! That's…that's how I feel around Marlene!_ _How do I respond to _that_?_ Skipper asked himself frantically. He turned to Kowalski whose mouth was agape as well, staring down at Private.

_This…this is incredible! Private…is truly in love! And…he can compose his feelings into words…something I could never do. …Maybe Nadine deserves Private._ Kowalski admitted to himself, sadly.

Private looked up from his flippers and jumped a bit when he saw that Skipper and Kowalski were staring at him open-mouthed.

"D-did I say something wrong again?" Private asked incredulously.

Kowalski lifted a flipper and pushed up on his lower beak to close his mouth manually. He then did the same to Skipper, but without taking his eyes off Private.

Skipper slapped himself in the face swiftly to snap himself out of it.

"Private!" Skipper exclaimed. "You're speaking poetry! And even though it's touching, it doesn't give me answers." (Oh, Skipper. You know you understand it, that's why you were in shock, because Private just summed up how you feel around Marlene. Tee hee! You're just playing dumb.)

Private scrunched his face up in concentration.

"Well, sir. Haven't you ever felt…like yourself around a girl? As in…she completes you…and you feel like as long as she is with you, you could never want anything again?" Private ventured to ask, in an effort to explain himself.

Kowalski nodded his head vigorously in agreement with Private. He reached out and grabbed his clipboard quickly, and he began to take note of all that Private had said.

Kowalski and Private then looked at Skipper expectantly, awaiting the answer of "No! Love is for softies!" or something along those lines.

Skipper hesitated before saying, "What? M-Me? N-no! Not this soldier! Love…love is for softies…" he added unsurely. He then turned away so his back faced them.

_Great,_ Skipper thought, _now I'm the liar in love getting on to my team about lying and being in love. What hypocrisy! _

Kowalski and Private started in disbelief. This feeble answer did not reflect their fearless leader at all! Does this mean what they think it means?…

"S-Skipper?" Kowalski asked softly. He reached out a flipper and faltered a moment before placing it on Skipper's shoulder. "Skipper, are you…infatuated with a certain female," he finished, slightly embarrassed to ask his leader this question.

Skipper shrugged off Kowalski's flipper and sighed.

"Men…I'm sorry," Skipper began, pausing before continuing. "There--there happens to be a dame that…I hold dear. And…I have no right to reprimand you for falling in love yourselves. But, we can't all be in a relationship," Skipper struggled to say, "so…we _all_ need to end our possible romances…for the good of the team. Love could tear us apart…we don't have time for it." Skipper explained, trying to convince himself along with Kowalski and Private.

Kowalski and Private hunched their shoulders in disappointment.

"We…understand, sir," Private mumbled obediently.

"Clear as cubic zirconia," Kowalski muttered, "which is clear," he hastened to say.

Skipper nodded, then smiled sadly. "I'm proud of you, men. It's a hard thing, to give up love, isn't it? Must be even harder to have had me chew you out about it while I was in love myself. And I…apologize for getting so worked up over your 'evol-love bug' tale. It isn't that big of a deal, now that I think of it," Skipper chuckled softly, "It's actually even kind of funny! But Kowalski, I thought that you could come up with names harder to de-code than that?" he teased.

Kowalski looked miffed. "Well, I was under pressure, and I--"

"At ease, Kowalski, it was only a joke!" Skipper said, waving a flipper in defense. "But to finish my apology, I'm sorry for not being honest with you, and for being…a real hypocrite."

Private gasped, "That's not true!" He then stood on tiptoes to whisper in Kowalski's ear (Do they even have ears?), "Kowalski, what's a hypocrite?"

Kowalski whispered back, "A noun, Greek in origin, whose meaning is 'one who professes beliefs, morals, virtues, etcetera, that they do not actually hold.' In other words, a phony."

"Oh, then maybe it's a little true, Skipper," Private admitted apologetically.

"It most definitely is true, and again, I'm sorry for it," Skipper said, regretting ever getting on to the two of them in the first place.

"Oh, we forgive you, Skipper," Private chimed in.

"Affirmative! Apology accepted, as long as you accept ours as well," Kowalski reasoned.

Skipper nodded, relieved at his teammates understanding. "Agreed," he simply stated.

Private giggled. "So, Skipper, tell us! Who is this dream girl of yours?"

Skipper blushed, "Uh…that's not important right now. The matter that is really at hand is--"

"But isn't not telling us like _lying_, Skipper?" Private joked, giggling all the while.

Skipper regained his cool composure, "Not necessarily, Private. I'm not lying if I haven't told you anything. I'm just not telling the truth. Isn't that right, Kowalski?"

Kowalski thought for a moment. "Technically, Private is--"

"Enough of this," Skipper interrupted, "another story for another day! Now, we need to focus on what to do about Nadine."

"Nadine?" Private asked confused.

"Yes, the humans won't let her go if we haven't…done _that_ yet. So we need to come up with alternatives for her safe transfer out of here without resorting to those measures.

Kowalski gasped and slapped himself in the face. "By Darwin, I hadn't thought of that!"

"Well think of it now, because this could turn into a serious and awkward situation!" Skipper declared forcefully.

Private reddened (he still wasn't very comfortable with that topic yet) and asked, "When will the humans come to take her?"

Skipper paused in thought, "After today, two more days."

Kowalski groaned, "Do humans think we work _that_ fast?"

Skipper pointed directly at Kowalski and laughed, "Ah ha! That's exactly what I said! But this isn't a laughing matter," Skipper immediately straightened up. "I don't even know if this is even enough time to come up with an efficient getaway."

"Yes, and we run into an even bigger problem by trying to get Nadine back to _her_ zoo…they won't accept her unless they know that she'll lay eggs." Kowalski pondered aloud, tapping the bottom of his beak with a flipper.

This time, Skipper was the one to slap himself. "Green eggs and ham! I hadn't thought of _that_!"

Private glanced at Skipper and Kowalski nervously. "Then…what are we going to do?"

Skipper shook his head in dismay. "I…I don't rightly know. Kowalski! Options!" Skipper commanded.

Kowalski looked down at his clipboard for a moment. "There's…always the possibility of a zoo transfer?" he suggested, frowning.

Skipper thought it over. "True…but will that fly with Nadine?"

Kowalski growled and scratched out something on his clipboard. "Skipper, I've got nothing," he said sadly, hanging his head.

"Hold it there, Kowalski! Don't give up yet!" Skipper exclaimed in surprise. "Let's just… sleep on it, and we'll share plans tomorrow." _I also need to think of what I should tell Marlene…it's for the good of the team…_, Skipper thought to himself. (Aw! Poor Skipper! How is he gonna break the news to her? And after they _kissed_!? Skipper is one honorable penguin.)

All three nodded in unison, not altogether sure if they'd be able to figure something out.

"Now…let's call in Nadine and Rico, and turn in," Skipper said with a yawn.

Yay! Okay, I have a question to all of you about the rating of the story. I rated it T for the whole breeding thing, of course, but it's been really…not T lately. But I think it might heat up in the next chapters to come…but I'd like your opinion on whether you think this story is T material or not. Thanks everyone!

_**HaHHHHHHHZXAh**_


	13. Chapter 13

Alright! Next chapter!! What else could possibly happen? Lol! Well, it has King Julian in it! :D

And thanks again to all of you reviewers!! You have no idea how excited I get when I read reviews. Seriously, I get tingly all over…and giggly. Lol! You guys make me so happy, so thanks!! : )

_This scene occurs right after Rico dashes away from Nadine…_

Rico ran farther and farther away from their habitat, and finally stopped to catch his breath when he reached a familiar tree. He leaned on the trunk and gasped for much needed air and tried to clear his mind of what just happened. How could he look like such an idiot…and in front of Nadine?! She was just a girl…just a girl! And he didn't even _like_ girls! Right? So why was he so nervous around her? Why couldn't he ever find the right thing to say?!

Rico swallowed hard and closed his eyes, then gave a groan of exasperation. He punched the tree a couple times to try to get rid of the anger that he felt swelling up inside of him…but to no avail. He immediately coughed up a hammer and started to beat the tree senseless, uttering cries of strain at every hit. (Wait…can you beat a tree senseless? I mean, it has no senses so…)

"What is all of this bangy noise? I can't hear myself boogie! Which, is a problematic predicament, but of course!" a familiar voice called out.

Rico ceased his hammering and looked up at the source of the sound, who just popped his royal head over the side of the brick wall circling his habitat.

"Ah! It is being my kaboom-y penguin friend! Hello! Why be putting the hammer to that tree right there? Did it hurt your feelings?" King Julian asked teasingly, swinging his legs over the wall as well, to assume a royal criss-cross position. (Of course it was King Julian! Who else has a royal head? Lol!)

Rico grunted with annoyance…he really didn't want to talk to anyone now, especially King Julian.

Maurice was seen panting to the side of Julian on the other side of the habitat, straining to pull up his legs over the brick wall so as to join his king.

Julian looked at him and laughed. "Ah ha ha! Maurice, experiencing de technical diff-ee-culties? Never fear! I, your King, will answer your needy-li-ess-ness…ness. So…any requests? Hmm?" Julian asked, raising his brows and smiling, bringing his fingers to touch tip to tip, making a temple.

Maurice moaned with exhaustion. "Julian! What does it _look_ like I need help with?" he stated under much strain.

Julian "humphed" and turned away, crossing his arms. "Well, how am I to be knowing if you are not telling me?" he answered in a smart-aleck tone. He then settled his gaze on Rico, who had been trying to sneak away, unnoticed. Dang! Too late!

Julian brightened up before saying, "Why be leaving? Stay and chitty-chat with me, de King! So then, eh…Blico? Or…Chico? No wait, don't tell me…Greeno! No, that sounds stupid. Hmm…got it! Rohald," Julian replied, satisfied for (not) remembering Rico's name, "So, Rohald, what be up?" Julian asked coolly, pointing a finger in Rico's direction in a hip manner. (Rohald? Really, Julian? How do you go from Rico…to Blico…to Chico…to Greeno…to _Rohald_. That…that is beyond me…but aw well. Lol!)

Rico sighed, and shook his head in his flippers. Julian still didn't know his name? Either he wasn't giving a big enough impression, or Julian was just too self-absorbed to take the time to remember. Wait, that's not even a contest, it's obviously the second one.

"Ah, feeling down, eh? I know exactly how you--Maurice!!! Cease your struggling, I can not be talking to Rohald!!" Julian exclaimed before lifting a still scrambling Maurice up on top of the wall, next to him. Maurice let out a "Phew!" before settling down next to his leader, not really enjoying having to work so hard to get up there.

"What about me? I come too?" a high-pitched voice questioned on the other side of the wall.

"Mort! I am needing no more distractions! Go! Go and…await my returning!" Julian commanded, wagging a finger towards his throne, his nose in the air.

Mort skipped off happily. "Okie-dokie! I like awaiting!"

Julian turned his gaze to Rico (Rohald) again. "Rohald! There are being no more interruptions, so let us return to your much needed therapy-ing!" Julian stated, pleased with himself for paying attention to a member of his peasant population.

Maurice looked up at Julian with confusion. _Rohald? Isn't that…Rico?_ Maurice asked himself.

"Um, your majesty, that's--"

"Silence, Maurice!! Rohald, go on explaining your troublings to me," Julian said, leaning back and stretching his arms behind his head, preparing himself to listen.

Rico rolled his eyes. But what could it hurt, to tell Julian what was going on? He shrugged. He'd try anything once. (He's not kidding. He seriously would try _anythin_g at least once. Why do you think he has so many destructive objects resting in his belly? Yup, I think that explains a lot. Lol!)

Rico began grunting and rasping out non-comprehendible sounds. He also added many exaggerating flipper movements to go with what he was explaining. The whole while, Julian was nodding and "mhm"-ing, and even uttered an "I am seeing" every now and then. Maurice was just staring blankly down at Rico, knowing that no one could possibly understand a thing he was trying to communicate.

Julian gave a final determined nod as Rico finished. "So, what you are saying, is that you are feeling touchy lovey-ness towards this, eh, new penguin girly, and you are not knowing how to act around her…yes, troubling. And when you are acting, it all goes horrible-ably wrong, and you are not having ideas as to what to be saying to her," Julian translated, quite calmly, resting his hand curled up on his chin. (Did…did _Julian_ just comprehend what Rico said? What _Rico_ said? Wow…I'm at a loss for words.)

Maurice stared with disbelief at Julian, his mouth open in shock. "You, you actually understood him?" he uttered incredulously.

Julian waved what he said aside. "Of course, of course. Tis being simple!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rico looked stunned as well. Wow. He had no idea that anyone beside his team could understand him this well. He gained a new respect towards Julian…that instantly vanished after he started laughing at him.

"Ah ho ha! Foolish, Rohald! She is only-ing a girl! Why be worrying over her? Treat her like a fishy penguin, for, she is being one, and all shall be dandy-glory!" Julian exclaimed, raising his hands high, as if this was obvious. (Ha! Treat her like a penguin! As if that's…wait…hold it…that makes a lot of sense! Treat Nadine like she's part of the rest of the group, and there shouldn't be a problem! What a great idea, Julian! Woah…I never thought I'd say that. Lol!)

Rico looked taken aback. Why hadn't he thought of that? I mean, he's turning this into a big ordeal by just viewing Nadine as a lovely, sweet, girl. But, if he thought of her as part of the team, he couldn't possibly feel weird around her! It's so simple! For once, Julian made sense!

Maurice, again, was shocked. _Wow, I had no idea Julian could give advice like that!_ He thought, slightly impressed.

What Julian is thinking: _Eh, I have no idea what I just said…but it matters not! For now I must boogie!!_

"Buh-bye, Rohald! Now, I must be off to shake what is always meant to be shaken while dancing…which is your booty. And I will be shaking my royal-ish-ness till the break of sunny-shine!! Come, Maurice! Off, to party!!" And with that, Julian leapt off the side off his wall and into his habitat leaving Maurice tumbling off behind him.

Rico blinked a few times, then broke into his lop-sided grin. That's what he'd do. It seemed so obvious now! Now, there was nothing else to fear while being around Nadine. (Or…could there be?? Muhahaha!! Or…am I just creating empty suspense? Hmm…read on to find out! Lol!!)

***

Rico strolled on over back to the penguin habitat with a little skip in his step. He felt a whole lot better after talking to Julian, (Lol! Surprisingly.) and felt as if he could face Nadine, a fellow teammate, with much more confidence.

His little "Love Bug" (or "evol" bug, lol!) phase was over, and he was pretty much relieved. He was actually starting to scare himself over how he felt around Nadine. Besides, he already had someone for him, Rico realized,…his doll, of course! How could he ever think of leaving her for another? It just seemed silly now!

Rico chuckled to himself lightly as he approached the gate enclosing the penguin habitat. He squatted low, gave a grunt as he propelled himself upward, and did a front flip over the gate to give a perfect landing, flippers raised high over his head.

"Ta-da!" He exclaimed for special effect.

Nadine observed Rico flipping into the habitat, and she was pleased that he was feeling better. Nadine changed her worried expression she was wearing moments before into a relaxed one and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Rico return happy and well.

She smiled at Rico's stunt and laughed a bit. "Feeling better, Rico?"

Rico nodded emphatically and responded with an "Uh-huh!" Huzzah! No tummy tumbles, no belly rumbles, no sickening feelings felt in be-jumbles. (Hey, I'm the next Dr. Seuss! Lol! Not really…XD). Rico was feeling perfectly fine talking with Nadine, whom was just another penguin, not a sweet and lovely girl. (I think it's "whom"…not "who"…right?)

"Good! I was starting to get worried! You were gone for quite a bit," Nadine replied, a hint of concern in her voice.

Rico gave a goofy smile, and waved his flippers in front of him and shook his head repeatedly, indicating that there was nothing else to fear.

Nadine laughed, probably out of being able to understand Rico. "Okay, I'm glad there's nothing wrong." _Hmm…maybe it was that Evol Bug Kowalski said that Private had. Private said he was feeling funny…and then he got over it pretty quickly too. _Nadine thought. (Oh, yeah! She still thinks that the "evol" bug is real. Tee hee!)

Nadine isn't sweet, or lovely, or a girl…she is just a penguin, Rico kept telling himself. He wasn't feeling nauseous at all…SCORE! He was totally over Nadine! No more mushiness forever more! (Aw…well, that possible romance was short-lived…good-bye Ricadine! *sniff*)

The next moment, the opening to the HQ was slid away, and out poked Skipper's head. He gave an apologetic smile towards Rico and Nadine.

"Eh heh…sorry about leaving you two out here for so long. It's getting pretty late, so I suggest that we tuck in," Skipper informed, keeping his composure cool and confident. (Wow. You'd think that he wasn't about to explode a minute before. Lol!)

Nadine nodded obediently, and headed down the ladder first, followed by an ecstatic Rico. (Wow. He is truly thrilled that he's over Nadine now. I guess his doll really was the only one for him.)

Skipper glanced at Rico and raised his brows, wondering what he was so excited about. Rico grinned and waved at Skipper before beginning to hum a tune (out of tune) as he headed to the part of the floor where they'd be sleeping.

Skipper furrowed his brows in thought, and rubbed his chin with his flipper. _Hmm…what's gotten into him? Could it have something to do with…nah! _Skipper thought, clearing that probability out of his mind. _Not possible!_

Rico had expected Kowalski and Private to get chewed out big time while they were talking with Skipper. He didn't know what exactly for, most likely Nadine, but he remembered that Skipper looked the exact opposite of pleased when he asked to see them alone.

Surprisingly, they didn't look all that upset. Maybe slightly disappointed and confused and deep in though, but they weren't really sad or angry. (They were disappointed for having to give up Nadine, they were confused over what they should plan to do about Nadine's escape, and they were deep in thought for that same reason. Heh heh, just trying to clear that up…but you all probably already knew that…yup.)

Rico then glanced at Skipper, who could hide his emotions well when he wished, and now was once of those times when he wished it, so he didn't know how he was feeling at the moment. But he thought he could tell that something was bothering him…

He shrugged and approached Kowalski and Private, giving them energetic high-fives while they returned with feeble ones.

Rico cocked his head and opened his mouth in a slight frown. He gave off the look, "What's the matter?"

Kowalski was the first to respond, and in a whisper. "Rico, the matter is Nadine, and Skipper would like us to inform you about her necessary escape. As you know, breeding is entirely out of the equation, so if Nadine is ever going to get out of here safely, we have to do it under the humans' noses, so that they don't suspect a thing. One more detail, it might not be possible to ship Nadine back to her zoo, due to the purpose of her retrieval. Okay, good, any ideas? Plans? Suggestions? Questions? Comments?" Kowalski listed while staring at his clipboard and tapping a pencil to his temple.

"Huh?" Rico grunted. He tilted his head and wore a look of confusion.

Kowalski glanced up at him. "Okay…I'll put that under the 'question' column," he murmured, and started to scribble something down on the clipboard.

Private sighed. "This is all starting to get really confusing…" he muttered groggily.

Rico grunted in agreement.

Skipper purposefully strode over to his men, leaving Nadine settling down on one of the bunks. Skipper had just filled her in on the update about her escape…that they were working on it and some plans were still on the idea board. (He didn't want to totally freak her out and tell her that they all had no idea whatsoever, so he kind of stated it in a kinder way, so that she wouldn't have to worry…as much.)

"Well, team. While we are resting tonight, I want us all to formulate possible escape tactics that we could use. Keep in mind, nothing can be 'too stupid' in this scenario. Any and all ideas are welcome. Rico, you've been informed on the current status? Good. But for now, commence Operation: Slumber," Skipper commanded with his well-known authority that seemed a little less confident at the moment. (Ah ha! So something _is_ bugging him! Hmm…what could it be?)

The elite force followed their operation just as they had the previous night, and all were tucked in and snuggled down within their blankets within the next twenty seconds.

It seemed that everyone was sleeping peacefully…

_Good_, Skipper thought, _I'll just wait out a few more minutes to be sure, though_.

(Skipper, what are you plotting?)

A few more minutes passed, and no one stirred…so Skipper swiftly front-flipped out from under his covers and landed silently on top of them. He took in his surroundings carefully, making sure that no one was awake.

_Sleeping soundly_, Skipper was thinking, satisfied with his performance.

He crept over towards the ladder that led out of the HQ. (What are you doing…?)

He ever so slowly and quietly climbed the ladder and didn't resume breathing until he was safely outside of the HQ. (Where are you going…?)

He let out his breath slowly, relieved that he didn't wake any one up.

To Skipper's annoyance, he found that he was trembling and tingling all over.

He frowned at himself. He felt so nervous! And yet, a thrill was building up inside him. He just had to see Marlene now…but he wasn't so sure on how their meeting will go. (Oh!! Marlene? My, my, Skipper, just what are you getting yourself into?)

He tried to relax, but the nerves just kept getting worse and he found that he was sweating as he exited the penguin habitat.

_Calm down, Skipper, just…just tell Marlene what you need to say._ He assured himself. _But…but, I just can't tell her that _now_…the last time I saw her, we KISSED!! This…this will crush her…and me… _Skipper sighed. (Oh no…I'm not liking the looks of this… Skipper? What are you going to tell Marlene?)

Skipper sauntered over to the otter habitat, his heart pounding and his flippers quaking. He reached the front of Marlene's cave and he paused outside the opening to collect himself, and then he walked slowly inside.

Oh no!! Did I really just end the chapter like that? But never fear! Because, due to severe rain, school is canceled for me tomorrow, so I will probably have the chapter up by then!! Yay!! But seriously, this 'no school' thing…I think the school suffered some damage…so it's not all good…even though not waking up at 6 am is good. Lol!

Anyway, I'm not all that happy with this chapter…not really exciting, I think. I don't like it that much…but I'll try harder for the next chapter!!! I promise!!

Oh yeah, and the King Julian part…kinda off, no? I can't really portray him well…lol!

_**HaHHHHHHHZXAh**_


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter!! Sorry I didn't upload it yesterday…I mean, no school…it was a nice day…I played outside…yeah, I didn't get to it. Lol! But it's here now! So I hope you enjoy!! : )

*ATTENTION* You are about to read an intensely Skilene moment! It doesn't go _that_ far though. So read on if you like kissy stuff! : ) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Skipper tensed up as he entered Marlene's cave. He desperately hoped that she was still awake…he wouldn't be able to bear it if he had to wake her!

_Keep your cool, keep you cool…_Skipper tried to reassure himself. But it wasn't working. He was still really nervous, and he had no idea how to do what he had to do!!

He took in a deep breath and lightly cleared his throat. "…Marlene? You…still up?" he asked, hiding the hesitancy in his voice.

Actually, Marlene was asleep. But at the sound of Skipper's voice, she immediately awoke. Her heart skipped a few beats as she glanced about her, anxiously trying to find him.

"Ski-Skipper? I-is that you?" she asked hopefully.

Skipper's heart sunk at how happy she seemed at the chance to be able to talk to him. It sickened him to think that he'd soon sap the happiness right out of the one he loved in a matter of words. Why did this have to be so complicated?!

"Marlene? I'm here to speak with you…," Skipper simply stated, faking his ever confident demeanor.

"Oh, well, o-okay. What is it, exactly, that you'd, you know, like to talk about?" Marlene asked crestfallen, not enjoying the tone in Skipper's voice. She rubbed her eyes gingerly before lightly stepping from her bed, giving Skipper her full attention.

_He sounds so…serious_, Marlene determined, _is…is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?!_

Skipper toyed with his flippers for a moment before transitioning into an upright and stiff position. He stared straight ahead, looking right past Marlene. He didn't think his heart could make it, to look into the eyes of his soul mate, as the brightness in them faded to be replaced with confusion and hurt. He blinked hard, as his eyes were starting to burn. But, he wasn't crying, oh no, he was bigger than that. The light, was just too strong in there, yeah, that's what it was.

Marlene thought that the general mood was taking a turn for the worst, so she tried to lighten it up.

She blushed before saying sheepishly, "You know, Skipper…I-I couldn't stop thinking about you…the day after, the day after we…kissed. It…was really, really nice," Marlene added with a timid giggle. She smiled slightly and stared at her feet at she shimmied herself closer to Skipper, blushing even redder.

Skipper became even more rigid as Marlene got ever nearer. He didn't want to get closer to her now…_no…that would just bring her down harder than I have to_, he decided. _Say something…now!_ But he couldn't…his beak just wouldn't work.

Marlene noticed how Skipper reacted to what she just said…was he nervous about this? She wore a look of puzzlement, but she quickly wiped it away to replace it with an endearing smile. She stared up at Skipper, dismayed to find that he wouldn't even look at her!

_Oh…I have done something wrong…haven't I? What…what did I do…or, wait! It's what I _haven't_ done!_ Marlene assumed with pleasure.

Marlene's fur on her face darkened to a deep scarlet as she recollected the last thing Skipper told her after they kissed. She realized that she hadn't responded after him, and that he was expecting a reply. _Of course! Things like this have to be said clearly before they're final!_ She thought. (Just to remind those of you who have forgotten, Skipper told Marlene that he loved her as he ran out of her cave after they kissed. Sorry for those of you who did remember and I am now insulting your intelligence, but just think of this as a refreshing fanfic memory. Ah…okay, I'm done.)

Marlene's face still remained red as she glanced away, a shy smile on her lovely, otter lips.

"Y-you know…Skipper…I-I still haven't, you know, responded to your…your confession," Marlene began. "And I'd just like to say…I love…I love you too!" she finished, her eyes glistening in the heat of the moment. She then reached out to Skipper and pulled him in to a loving embrace. She nuzzled her furry face into his ever strong and firm chest…except…something was…off. Perhaps it was the fact that Skipper's usually proud chest was deflated and weak, or the fact that he didn't hug Marlene back…or the fact that he pushed her away… (WHAT!?! NOOOO!!!! SKIPPER!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!)

Marlene released her arms in shock and bewilderment. Why was he pushing her away? Didn't…didn't he love her?

Skipper sighed and looked away from Marlene, staring at the opposite wall, hiding his feelings of trouble and sorrow with a face of stone cold nothingness. _I've never done anything harder…in all of my years of training and combat, this is without a doubt, the hardest_, Skipper admitted to himself, sadly.

Tears came to Marlene's eyes, and she quickly wiped them away, trying to show Skipper that she was stronger than that.

"I…I don't get it, Skipper. What…what's wrong?" She asked, her voice strained as a lump started to form in her throat.

Skipper said nothing…what could he say? (Yeah, what? WHAT?)

Hearing only silence, Marlene continued to provoke an answer. "Don't you…I thought that…_do_ you love me?" She questioned, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. Tears began to well up again, and she didn't want to go through the effort of stopping the inevitable once more.

_I…I hate myself_, Skipper thought, trying to choose the right thing to say.

"Marlene," Skipper said, with perhaps too much coldness in his voice than he intended. Marlene flinched at his tone, so he softened up before continuing.

"Marlene," he said almost imploringly, "Please…try to understand what I have to tell you. I've never let my men down before, and I never plan to. It's…it's part of the Penguin Code, to always put your team first. What I'm getting at…is…I…can't put my team first if you're the one who's first in my heart…I could endanger them with my romanticizing, I could cause a rift in the team. They're…they're like my brothers, Marlene. You understand…right?" Skipper was still not looking at her, but his voice was so weak and pleading, the exact opposite of who he was naturally born as. (Oh my gosh…I think I'm gonna cry! *sniff!*)

Marlene felt the flow of tears streaming from the corner of her eyes. She didn't dry the spots where little drops landed on her brown coat of fur…she just left them there, too forlorn to care at this point. She looked at Skipper, not wanting to believe his words. She grabbed his flipper in desperation.

"Skipper," she said, choking between sobs, "Skipper…I-I love you…and you…you love me…isn't that all we need?"

Skipper couldn't hide the sad look on his face, as he turned to her, furiously blinking back rising tears.

"Marlene. Love is too dangerous to bring my men into. The more I grow closer to you, the more I grow away from them. We just can't risk it. Besides, if I deny my men their love, then it wouldn't be fair for me to be in love with you. If we're all in relationships, we all won't spend as much time on our duties. It could tear us apart," he explained with difficulty, trying hard to not listen to his own words.

The look that Marlene gave Skipper shattered his very soul. Her eyes were wet with tears, and places on her face were matted down with them. She was a pitiful sight to behold, and her eyes just gave the message, "Love me with all your heart, like I love you. I can't live knowing that I almost had you, then I lost you."

At this, the tears rolled down Skipper's face too. As much as it humiliated him, it also relieved him, to be so open with Marlene, in their final moment of love together.

Marlene noticed his tears and felt so guilty, though she had done nothing wrong. She laid her head on his shoulder and kept her eyes half closed. She held him close and gradually wrapped her arms around him. She breathed in the familiar smell of his sleek, feathered skin, and it comforted her as she let out a sigh. She nuzzled Skipper delicately, trying to express what couldn't be put into words. She could've leapt for joy and then wept for sorrow as Skipper returned her hug and he leaned her closer into him.

Skipper rested his head on Marlene's as he enjoyed the feeling of her warm, furry skin up against his own feathered, skin. He let out his own sigh, as he let his flippers caress Marlene's back, to convey his tender feelings for her…for the last time. He loved to have her close to him…taking peace of mind knowing that he was there if she needed him, that he was there to protect her.

They remained in each other's loving arms, swaying to the time of their own thoughts of love. Enjoying each other's company, enjoying the unsaid words between them that didn't need to be said…for the last time.

Skipper used a flipper to tilt Marlene's head up to face him. He felt pleased to see that she had stopped crying, and he smiled tenderly at her.

"I will always love you…even if we can't be together…" Skipper uttered, in a near whisper.

Marlene nodded, and a surge of joy overflowed inside of her, making her heart beat faster and her face flush.

"I'll always love you too, Ski--" Marlene tried to get out, but she was cut short as Skipper's beak met her own lips with passion never felt before.

Her eyes widened in shock of Skipper's unexpected move, but she gradually let them close…to savor the moment. She let herself melt in Skipper's reliable flippers, enjoying every second.

She returned the kiss, and Skipper could feel his own heart pounding with passion that he never knew he had. His body warmed and tingled with a tantalizing feel in the heat of the moment.

The two enjoyed the kiss, moving in harmony with the other's motions. Neither of them wanted the night to end, but as if they read each other's minds, they pulled back slowly, looking at one another with eyes glazed over with intense love.

Gasping for air, Skipper and Marlene smiled and blushed at each other, mainly because of the fact that this kiss was at least ten times longer than the last. (No…way…EEP!!! I CAN HARDLY STAND IT!!)

Skipper and Marlene hugged each other lovingly one last time, nuzzling each other with care and longing.

Skipper felt his heart wrench as he remembered that this was his last moment with her…so he decided to make it memorable. (Woah…what do you have in mind?)

"Marlene?" Skipper asked, barely whispering her name.

"Hm?" Marlene responded, indicating him to go on.

"There's…there's still a few hours of night left…want to spend it in each other's arms?" he ventured tentatively, not wanting to impose.

Marlene couldn't have felt any happier, and her whole body shook with adrenaline.

She smiled bashfully in response.

"Y-you don't' mean…" Marlene trailed off, embarrassed to finish.

Skipper's face lit up a bright fire hydrant red. "N-no! Not…not that!! I'm…I'm not even…I'm not ready yet…and…I was thinking more of sitting together…while hugging…if that's…alright with you?" Skipper stammered, rubbing a flipper behind his head and averting his gaze.

Marlene felt a sense of relief that Skipper felt the same way she did. And she squeezed him into a gentle hug before grabbing his flipper and leading him outside, her cheeks rosy with anticipation.

Skipper glanced behind him nervously before emerging into the cool, tranquil darkness of the night. Marlene sat down by the pool's edge and leaned her back contently on the outside of her cave.

She then looked up at Skipper and gave an inviting smile, timidly patting the spot next to her.

Skipper grinned back, his heart thumping every moment. He joined Marlene on the ground and Marlene rested her head onto Skipper.

Skipper felt his heart leap to his throat as it pounded ever faster. He blushed deeply as he lovingly rested his head on Marlene's head and tentatively wrapped a flipper around her.

They both gazed at each other with so much compassion, and so much love…it was the perfect moment…for the last time.

Marlene snuggled up more to better feel Skipper's warmth and she sighed as she closed her eyes with content.

"No matter what happens…I will always love you Skipper," Marlene muttered with a smile on her face, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Skipper gazed at her beautiful sleeping face…too serene for words.

"As to you, Marlene, as to you," Skipper whispered back, before falling asleep as well.

He hid at the back corners of his mind, the fact that this moment was his very last instant of love they'd share…but it didn't matter as much…not now…not at this moment…not during a moment of perfect passion. He'd worry about that later…after the perfection ended…after reality returned…and after the moon vanished to the first rays of the sun. He'd leave that to the dawn of a new day…but first, he had to enjoy his last vital seconds he had with the only one he held dear in his heart. And Skipper slept on, a tranquil air about them both, that nothing could disrupt.

***

Boo hoo!! I could cry! Does this mean no more Skilene? Weeeell…I'm not gonna say no…but I'm not gonna say yes…because it's a possibility. But, this was my first time writing an intense moment like this…I tried hard to keep them in character as much as possible. I was actually in giggles writing this Skilene!! Tell me what you thought of it!! Sorry this chapter was so short…but I thought that anything else added in would ruin the moment of (possibly) the last Skilene! Hopefully an update will be incoming soon! It might take a while, because I'm still having an epic mind battle over two potential events. Lol! Over and out!

_**HaHHHHHHHZXAh**_


	15. Chapter 15

Yikes. First of all, I just wanted to let you all know that I have not fallen off the face of the earth. Second of all, I am (again) extremely sorry that it took so long to update this story!! The epic mind battle that I was having waged on for quite some time, and I have now finally come to the conclusion of what should happen (Special thanks to _hipturtle13_ for the help!)! I hope that you guys aren't too mad at me for taking way too long to update and I hope that this chapter fits the standards that you had set for it.

Oh! And one more thing. I don't know if any of you will care at all, but I used paint to draw a pic of Nadine and I posted her on my DA account. I also drew a pic of a possible OC in future possible fanfics, but, we'll see. Lol! Here's the link for each of them. If you're interested, check it out if you'd like. But, keep in mind, they will look…pretty bad. I'm just forewarning you. Don't expect anything…good. Lol!

Nadine Pic: .com/art/Penguins-of-Madagascar-Nadine-139754099

Random OC Pic: .com/art/Penguins-of-Madagascar-Kundi-139754879

Okay, enough of my ramblings. On with the story!!!

Skipper awoke from a sound sleep to the far off chirpings of birds. He gradually lifted his eyelids from a content slumber to face a new day. A small smile was set across his beak and he let out a long, pleasurable sigh. At this moment, Skipper was back at HQ, lying underneath his blankets. He had left Marlene's habitat a few hours before so that he could return without anyone noticing his absence.

Ah…Marlene. What a perfect evening he had with her. Skipper melted at the remembrance of her touch, and just thinking of her made him go red and hot all over.

Skipper's eyes snapped open from their dream-like state and he shook his head clear of the mushiness he was feeling moments before.

_I can't…,_ he told himself, _I promised the men… _

Skipper stared up at the ceiling, letting his mind wander, before realizing what time it was: they were a whole hour and a half late for their training! How could he have let himself sleep in?

He tightened his face into a set, serious expression and tensed up his body before leaping up from under the covers, mad at himself for neglecting his duty as a leader. _See? This is what love does to you, Skipper_, he angrily convinced himself.

"Up and at 'em, boys! We're off schedule, and we have a lot of lost ground we need to cover by lunch! A hasty clean-up is necessary this morning!" Skipper commanded sharply, jolting Kowalski, Rico, and Private awake.

The three penguins scrambled off the floor and unceremoniously tossed all the blankets and pillows into Rico's open and awaiting beak.

With their hearts thumping loudly at hearing Skipper's urgent tone, they all stood in a straight line and saluted a greeting at Skipper.

Skipper frowned at their sloppy clean-up, but they did do it quickly, just like he asked. Any other day he would have gotten on to them about it, but there was no time! They had to hurry if they wanted to get a decent warm-up in, plus they had to patrol the zoo, and--oh, fudge crackers! They had to come up with an escape plan for Nadine!!

Skipper scowled at remembering this and he silently directed his team to the ladder, too exasperated to speak civilly. _This was going to be a long day_, he told himself. (Yeah, it looks like Skipper is having a bad day. First, he remembered that he couldn't love Marlene anymore, so he basically had to forget about her. Second, he realized that he woke up late and would be rushed all day. And third, he has to get Nadine out of the zoo safely before the day after tomorrow! So they only had two days to come up with a plan and execute it successfully. Phew! I sure hope nothing else goes wrong!)

Kowalski could sense Skipper's frustration, and he puzzled it for a moment before looking at Rico and Private and giving them a questioning arch of the eyebrows in Skipper's general direction. They both shrugged and continued waddling after Skipper, each trying to come up with a likely explanation for why he seemed a bit stressed out.

Nadine woke up from hearing the shuffling sound of penguin feet as the team made their way up the ladder. She blinked her eyes and rubbed out the sleepiness before fully taking in her surroundings. She smiled and stretched and then bounded off of the bunk and made her way after the guys.

"Good morning everyone! Decided to sleep in this morning?" Nadine chirruped pleasantly as she emerged from the HQ, noticing that it was brighter outside than it normally was when they woke up.

Skipper tried not to frown. "That's a negatory. We had no intention of "sleeping in" and now we have to work our tails off if we want to get anything done today. Right, men?" Skipper looked around him to receive their answers, and a chorus of "right" 's erupted from his teammates.

Nadine looked at each of them and nodded, her eyes big out of understanding the seriousness that Skipper regarded this with. She held up a flipper to go along with what she was about to say next, but she became distracted by two shapes growing closer in the distance so she cut herself short.

She lifted the flipper she had raised and shielded her eyes and squinted hard to try to make them out. "Guys? What do you make of those shapes over there? I thought the zoo was closed today."

Alarmed, the four penguins looked in the direction that Nadine was staring at, trying to see what she was talking about.

"If this is an ambush, you all know what to do," Skipper warily forewarned.

"Skipper, the shapes appear to be humans, and one is Alice and the other is…male, if I'm not mistaken. They are fast approaching and they seem to be heading straight for us," Kowalski quickly analyzed, jotting down some figures on his clipboard.

"Alice? What could she possibly want with us _today_? That mad-woman can't possibly want to work on an off day! It's unnatural!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Well, nonetheless, it's her," Kowalski affirmed.

"Hmm…perhaps we have an appointment with the doctor today?" Private suggested, trying to be of help.

Skipper grimaced and tensed up, trying hard not to think of his previous check-up. _Anything but that!_ Skipper thought with a shudder. _Not needles!_

Kowalski cleared his throat and mumbled to Private, "Not helping."

Rico burped up a pair of binoculars and handed them to Skipper, who hastily looked through them to see if the man was really their doctor.

Skipper let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't a doctor. He was dressed in clothes similar to Alice's, so maybe he was a new trainee? Skipper put down the binoculars and tapped on the bottom of his beak, trying to make sense of this. He handed the binoculars to Kowalski and told him to take a look.

"Is it the doctor?" Private asked apprehensively, trying hard not to startle Skipper.

"No, Private. That human…he's…Kowalski, what do you make of him? Is he a trainee?"

Kowalski put down the binoculars and shook his head at Skipper. "I would think not. The logo on his uniform does not match up to Alice's, so I hypothesize that he's from another zoo."

"Another zoo? Holboken? Bronx? Give me answers, man!" Skipper ordered.

By this time, the two humans were close enough for the penguins to observe without the binoculars, so Kowalski just turned his gaze to ponder the man. "I…I don't know. His emblem was one that I've never seen before," he admitted, crestfallen.

Rico let out a loud yelp and started to mumble out nonsense and wave his flippers around wildly, acting out what he was trying to say.

"Slow down, soldier! No one can understand you when you talk that fast!" Skipper managed to get out between Rico's stream of inaudible words.

Nadine gasped suddenly, making everyone jump and turn to face her.

Her brown eyes were wide at the thought of what she was about to say. "You…you don't think that he's from my zoo, do you?" She asked slowly.

Everyone looked at one another uneasily, as Rico nodded intensely, indicating that this was what he was trying to tell them before.

"That depends," Kowalski stated, his pulse quickening, "does your zoo logo consist of a white crane surrounded by a swirling design of peacock feathers?"

Nadine's eyes grew bigger. She gulped and nodded slowly, "Uh…uh-huh. My zoo…specializes in birds, so…" she faltered off, starting to get worried.

"Then, I would say, yes, that human is from your zoo," Kowalski managed to get out, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Great balls of fire burning over a can of tuna!! He's early!!" Skipper cried out. Rico started screaming and running around in circles and Private started to freak out.

"Oh, what are we going to do? What? What? We can't just--I mean we couldn't--I mean--Oh no!!" Private yelled out, throwing his flippers in the air.

Skipper gave both Rico and Private a good slap to the face to calm them down. "At ease, you two! Come on, let's try to plan out a trivial procedure to buy us some time. Kowalski--"

Kowalski pointed at the bars surrounding the habitat in horror. "Sk-Skipper? I fear that the humans are already here," he uttered quietly, disbelieving what he said.

Skipper growled with frustration and clenched his flippers. He let out a roar towards the humans before turning around harshly to face Nadine. She was standing stock still, trying to hide her fear from her friends.

Private's heart broke just looking at Nadine's forlorn expression. But what could he do as he watched the man reach in and grab the helpless Nadine? What could he do as he watched Skipper being gently swatted away while he futilely tried to rescue Nadine from his grasp? What could he do as he watched Nadine being placed in a cage and was then carried away? What could he do? Lots of things. What did he do? …Nothing. He did absolutely nothing. So he sat down, and stared at the one he loved, being taken farther and farther away from him every second. Never has he felt so weak.

***

Alice had a wide grin on her face and batted her eyes at the man standing next to her. "Ee hee hee, so, Jerry, what are you going to do now that you got your penguin? Are you all set to go?" she asked, for once not faking a sick-ingly sweet accent, but making it genuine…which made her sound creepy. (Um…is this the Jerry that Alice had a "date" with in Chapter 1? And the Jerry that she was talking to on the phone? …ew)

The man looked at Alice uncomfortably and put a hand to his head and ran his fingers through his tossled, brown curls. He looked pretty young, and had golden, light brown eyes that reminded you of a tree in autumn. He was tall, lanky, and you could tell he worked out. All in all, he was a cute guy…he was totally not right for Alice.

"Um, well, I'm just gonna run a few tests on her, back at your office, to make sure that she'll lay a healthy egg and, uh, then I'm gonna go back to the zoo," Jerry said, avoiding eye contact with Alice.

"Go? Really? You sure you don't want to go out for lunch? I'm free all day today, so--"

"Oh, look! Your office! Let's go inside…with the penguin…so that I can run some tests on her," Jerry hastily stated, briskly walking to the door of Alice's office. (I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for Alice or not. I mean, she obviously thinks that she and Jerry are…dating, when he is so obviously not into her.)

When Alice ran in after him, Jerry already had Nadine out on a table and was stroking her gently on her feathered back to comfort her. "Hey, Sandra, don't worry. This won't hurt a bit," Jerry cooed at her. (Sandra? Oh! That must be the name the zoo gave her. She was born in the wild, so Nadine must be the name her parents gave her. So as the only penguin that the zoo was allowed to take from the wild, she was named Sandra. Okay. I think I like Nadine better.)

Nadine was shaking, she didn't care what this human told her about it not hurting, she was freaked out by that machine he was setting up. But she obediently and reluctantly let him run all the tests he needed to.

Alice watched in fascination over Jerry's shoulder, and when he "hmm"ed in perplexity, Alice was the first (and only) to ask, "What? What is it?"

Jerry scratched his head and looked at Nadine and then at the readings on the machine. "Well, the machine's results say that there is, in fact, no fertile egg forming inside Nadine. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say that she hadn't been near any males for the past few days."

Alice started in shock. "What?!" She turned away and clenched her fists, almost talking to herself, she said, "Oh, those penguins! What's wrong with them? I've always known there's something off about them."

Jerry laughed uneasily, "Ah ha ha, I hardly think that it's the penguins' fault. Perhaps…perhaps there's competition. Yes! Penguins only have one mate, so there must be competition between the males as to who should get Sandra! Of course!" Jerry said, bringing a fist down onto his other hand opened palm up.

Alice giggled at Jerry's reaction, "Oh, Jer, you're so smart!" (Ew.) "What do you think we should do?"

"Hmm, maybe if we isolated one of the males with Nadine? There'd be only one male, so, no competition, and, well, it only takes two to tango. Ah ha ha," Jerry laughed half-heartedly. (Oh no. This isn't looking good.)

Alice clasped her hands together and grinned giddily at him. "Oh, that's brilliant, Jerry! Come on! We can go pick out a penguin right now, and your zoo will be flooded with little baby penguins in no time!" (Okay…she's acting a little…weird…)

Jerry glanced up at her as he returned Nadine (Sandra) to her cage. "Really? Now? Well, okay, thanks. We'll just leave Sandra here, I guess," Jerry shrugged and turned to Sandra. "Don't worry, Sandra, we'll be back. Bye!" he said gently. (Woah! Do you sense the difference in treatment of animals here? Alice=thinking all animals have a hidden agenda

Jerry=nice, awesome, animal loving dude.)

***

"Private? Are you alright, soldier?" Skipper asked hesitantly, eying Private warily.

Private sniffed a bit and looked up at Skipper sadly. "I…I didn't do anything, Skipper. I didn't know what to do. Now, who knows what they're doing to Nadine! All because…all because I was too wimpy to step up and make something happen." Private buried his face in his flippers.

Skipper patted Private's back awkwardly. "There, there, Private. It was beyond our control…at that moment. But now, we can form a plan to get Nadine back and ship her out safely! No one will have to resort to the measures of s--I mean breeding! I can promise you that, Nadine will be just as innocent as you are by the time she leaves this zoo." Skipper stated consolingly, determination glinting in his eyes.

Private looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Skipper. So, shall we get started on a plan, then?" Private asked, standing up with a newfound strength. _I will get Nadine back because…because I love her_, Private thought sincerely.

Kowalski had been scribbling on his clipboard the whole time, trying to come up with options. But while he was writing, he was also thinking of Nadine. On the outside, it looked like the event of her capture didn't faze him. But on the inside, he was experiencing a tornado of…emotions!

_Nadine was captured, and I could have prevented it! I should have known that the other human was from her zoo immediately! But, when I realized it, it was too late to come up with the right options. Don't I…love…Nadine? I do. Yes. But…I can't help but feel that…Private loves her more. What is love, anyway? Just a chemical reaction in the brain to produce the illusion of that "emotion." Why do I even care? Well, because…I can care. Because of…Nadine. I feel like I need her, but that's ridiculous. It's not like I need her like my lungs need oxygen to function! So…why can't I forget about her? Why? This really is love…isn't it?_

"Kowalski? You look distracted. I asked for options," Skipper told him, slightly irritated that he wasn't paying attention.

Kowalski looked up. "Hmm? Oh! I'm working on it," he said hastily, quickly turning back to his clipboard. "Ahem, I suggest that we take the direct route to Alice's office and use the window as our entrance. But first, we'll need a distraction. Rico can set off a small explosion--"

"KA-BOOM!" Rico exclaimed with excitement, smiling with anticipation.

"Er, not quite, Rico. I was thinking more of a small firecracker as the explosion." Kowalski said apologetically as he watched Rico grunt with disappointment.

"As I said, Rico can set off a small explosion near the door of the office, and then meet us at the window, where we'll be waiting. We'll use the standard "totem pole" procedure to get through, and Rico will bar the door from the inside so that the humans can't return, taking into account the 89.7 percent chance that they'll leave the building to investigate Rico's firecracker. I then will pick the lock to Nadine's cage. We'll escape using our entrance, the window, and Nadine will live incognito with Roger in the sewers till we can safely transport her to a zoo that will accept her." Kowalski explained in detail, pointing to the diagrams he drew on his clipboard.

Skipper rubbed a flipper on the lower part of the beak. "Hmm…interesting. I like those odds. Okay, we have all of the necessary equipment, right, Rico?"

Rico nodded and grunted an "uh huh."

"Then we're all set!" Skipper said, pleased that this matter would finally be resolved.

"Let's go save Nadine!" Private yelled excitedly, and they all nodded in agreement to his statement. Private was tingling all over, he was just so glad that Nadine would be alright, and that breeding would not be involved, because, after all, Skipper promised. (Yup. That he did. But that was before he knew about the humans' plans to have Nadine lay an egg. So what will happen?)

The penguins all prepared themselves, waiting for Skipper's command to move out. But right before he could give the order, Alice and Jerry approached the habitat fence.

They penguins noticed them on the spot, and they all looked at one another in confusion and just stared at the two humans creeping ever closer to them.

They started backing away. Skipper couldn't use his combat skills in front of Alice, it was classified and must remain so, and the other penguins knew this as well. They all backed up to form a defensive circle, their backs facing inward, and they all apprehensively watched Alice clench her teeth at them.

"Don't try anything funny, penguins, Jerry and I aren't gonna hurt you," Alice hissed out, faking sweetness. (Jerry was pretty much freaked out by Alice when she said that. Poor guy.)

Skipper whispered to Kowalski, Rico, and Private, "What in the name of The White Cliffs of Dover are _they_ doing back here?"

They all discreetly shook their heads, trying to convey the message that they were clueless as well. (Oh no! Guys!!! One of you is going to be forced to "do it" with Nadine!! Run! Now!!)

Alice looked over at Jerry who had crept around to the opposite side of the penguins' circle.

"I think I'll take this one. He looks about right for Sandra," Jerry murmured to Alice.

"Okay, just hurry!" Alice whispered back loudly, eyeing the penguins with distrust.

"Come on, fella. Up you go," Jerry told the penguin kindly. He then produced a cage he had from behind his back and gently wrapped his gloved fingers around the penguin's waist to gently place him inside the cage.

"Easy does it now," Jerry comforted. The penguin gave a bit of a struggle and tried to wriggle free, he looked nervous. "Oops! No, don't worry, I've got ya. You won't fall," and Jerry tightened his grip so that the penguin couldn't get away. The penguin was then placed in the cage and the cage was locked tight by a frazzled Alice who came rushing over to end all hope of escape.

"Ha! There, and not a bit of trouble!" Alice sneered smugly at the caged penguin. "Oh, Jerry, you're so great with animals," Alice complimented, quickly changing her tone to something…nicer. (Ew. Sorry, just, ew.)

"Yes, well, back to Sandra!" Jerry announced, desperate to walk ahead of Alice.

Alice giggled. "M'may!" she swooned, and followed Jerry out of the habitat.

And the two left, leaving three very panicked penguins in their wake, and bringing one penguin with them who had a pretty good idea of who "Sandra" was, and was very worried himself.

Another cliffhanger!! Oh no, who is the penguin that Jerry grabbed? What will happen between him and Nadine?! WHAT?!? Tee hee! Sorry, but I can't tell you. I will definitely try to update this quickly, and, possibly, the next chapter might be the last one. Gasp!

Well, I really don't have anything else to say expect, does anyone else find Alice's interest in Jerry…ew? Okay! Bye, have a nice day and thanks for reading this! Comments are appreciated! : )

_**HaHHHHHHHZXAh**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh…my…goodness! The outcome of this story…phew! But, surprise, surprise! I made it…2 chapters! Ta da! All will be known! Who was the penguin that Jerry grabbed? What will happen between him and Nadine? Who will win her heart?! Well, what are you doing reading this boring intro I wrote? Read on to find out! Lol!**

Nadine was in a panic.

She was pacing up and down repeatedly across the floor of her cage, trying to calm herself down and allow herself to think straight.

She felt so anxious; she knew that the zookeepers left to bring back one of the guys…to put with her…alone…so that they could…AGH!! (Oh my goodness!! Ah!!)

_Breath, Nadine, just breath_, she told herself. She felt hot all over and her breath came out in great puffs of steaming air.

Her sleek, feathered skin was starting to feel sticky and confining, causing her to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Nadine was erupting in spasms of shakes due to how nervous she was. _What's going to happen? Surely, they don't expect us to…I mean, I just met them and…oh, I hope it's not Skipper! _(Hey, what's wrong with Skipper? It would it be too awkward, I guess, since she doesn't feel that way about him. )

She continued her pacing, but she felt so light-headed that it didn't feel like she was walking at all. Everything was a blur around her, and she was in a confuzzlement of nerves and tingling sensations, that she couldn't make out any of her surroundings.

Nadine felt her face flush a deeper red every minute. She wrung her shaking flippers together, giving her something to distract her. It wasn't working. She was dreading the arrival of the humans, and she couldn't think of anything else.

All of a sudden, everything started spinning around Nadine. Her thoughts were a jumble and she couldn't stand straight. She felt as if a hot itchy sweater was encasing her and she could do nothing but deal with the unbearable heat. She wobbled and fell over, rubbing her head, her eyes watering.

This was all too much for Nadine! She couldn't handle all this stress, the spinning, the heat! She couldn't take it anymore!

"I don't want to…I'm not ready…" Nadine whispered in a cracked voice.

She fainted.

***

Jerry opened the door to the office and walked in briskly, Alice hot on his tail. The cage that Jerry was carrying swung loftily at his side, the penguin inside of it looking like he was about to be sick. (Not from the swinging, mind you, but because of the humans' plan that they had for him and Nadine. But, who is the mystery penguin?!)

"Hey, Sandra, we're back and look who've we brou--oh, looks like she's asleep," Jerry finished in a caring murmur. (Um, no, she fainted. She's not sleeping. Well, I guess that when you faint, you do sleep, so he's technically right…right?)

Alice looked over at the cage and waved a dismissing hand in its direction. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get these two love-birds together, and then we can go grab some lunch. Do you like spaghetti?" She asked, smiling up at him slyly.

Jerry gulped. "Eh heh, well, actually, I'm not too fond of Italian. But, the penguins are our top priority for the moment. So let's put this fella in her cage and wait to see that everything runs smoothly," Jerry quickly explained.

He walked over and opened Nadine's cage and then opened the cage he was holding next to it, so that the penguin could walk from one cage to the other with ease. The penguin didn't budge, so Jerry lightly shook the cage in an encouraging manner to slide him in…and unfortunately, it was a success.

With both the penguins resting inside one cage, Jerry shut the door tight and locked it securely.

Alice rolled her eyes at the care that Jerry was taking to be gentle with them. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the room. "Come on, Jer! Let's go get something to eat, we can come back later to check on things!" she urged.

Jerry couldn't help but surrender to Alice's request. He sighed before replying, "Fine, but I'll pick the place." And with that, the two left the office and Alice slammed the door after them, leaving the caged penguins on a table in the far corner.

The male penguin looked over at Nadine with concern. He crept over to her and sat down next to her, not knowing what he should do. He awkwardly laid a flipper on her back, and decided to wait till she woke up; he didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. (In reality, Nadine was having an unfit sleep. But who is the guy penguin?!)

***

Nadine was dreaming.

She was having a terrible dream about walls closing in on her, and she had to choose from Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, or Private to lead her to safety. She couldn't see any of their faces, but she knew which ones were Skipper and Rico. She just couldn't make-out which ones were Private or Kowalski.

_Which one is which? Who should I choose?_ Nadine thought.

"We both love you, Nadine," two voices boomed in an echoing voice, which reverberated around her in an eerie manner.

"But, who do _I _love?" she asked out loud.

"That's easy. The one that you can't stop thinking about," the two voices answered knowingly.

Nadine jumped with shock. Which one did she think of more? Well…he was the one that was so sweet to her, who made her heart go a flutter, whose thoughtfulness she couldn't forget. He was the one she thought of more. He was just so…right for her, she'd never been more sure in all her life.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Nadine finally exclaimed, slowly but with confidence.

She ran towards one of the penguins that she thought was him, hoping that she chose correctly. (Who did she choose?)

She reached him and his back was turned to her. Before he could turn around and prove to Nadine that she chose the right penguin, she suddenly woke up with a jolt.

Nadine's eyes darted open, quickly scanning everywhere around her, not remembering anything that happened except her dream. Her heart thumped madly as she laid her eyes on the penguin beside her.

Nadine let out a sigh of relief. Her choice was right…she reached the right penguin. (WHO!??)

"Nadine? Are you awake now?" a timid voice asked hesitantly. He looked at the flipper that he still had resting on Nadine, and he swiftly pulled it back to his side awkwardly, blushing a bit.

Nadine blinked a few times, remembering all that had happened before she fainted…and also remembering why she was in the cage…alone…with _him_. (WHO???!!!?!? JUST TELL US ALREADY!!)

She discreetly scooted herself closer to the farther end of the cage out of embarrassment. Her face grew red and she cast her eyes downward. "He-hello…Private."

***

(PRIVATE?!?! OH NO!!! IT'S PRIVATE?!?! THAT'S TERRIBLE!!! Well, I mean, it's great and all, 'cause that means that both of them are in love, but it's terrible that _he's_ the one that has to (insert word of choice) with _her_! How are they gonna get out of this?! They _have_ to get out of this! They're gonna get out of this…right?)

"He-hello, Nadine," Private gulped, "Have a…did you have a good…a good nap?" Private stammered, trying hard not to look at Nadine, fidgeting all the while.

Nadine nodded with hesitancy. "Um…so, uh…do you know why you're here…with me?" Nadine asked, barely in a whisper, unable to wholly believe the situation.

Private toyed with his flippers for a moment. "Uh…well…I think so," he muttered, turning from Nadine and looking up at the ceiling.

Both of them turned a deep scarlet and their hearts jumped to their throats. An awkward silence covered them like an itchy blanket.

After a few moments of bleak stillness, Nadine cleared her throat as her head pulsed with embarrassment.

"You don't want to…you know…do you?" she timidly asked, her voice shrinking away and becoming more quiet than it normally was.

Private jumped at the thought and felt his face burn. "N-no! I…no!" he rushed to say, tensing up as he did so.

Nadine looked relieved, and at seeing her relieved, Private relaxed a bit as well.

He giggled nervously. "Well, the humans _definitely_ can't make us do anything we don't want to do can they?"

Nadine let his words sink in before giving a light laugh of her own. "Yes, you're right, you're right," she responded, becoming more comfortable. Just being with Private made her feel safe. She knew he'd never take advantage of her in a situation like this and she knew he'd take care of her…and she liked feeling like this. She blushed shyly as she remembered her dream, and how she realized that she loved Private. She brought her hand to the cheek that Private had kissed the other day for the enjoyment of the zoo comers. She sighed as she thought of his warm and gentle beak nuzzling her in the kiss. There was meaning behind it, right? It couldn't have been just for show.

Nadine turned and looked at Private, whom was absentmindedly staring at her lovingly. She smiled at him when he caught her gaze and he sheepishly smiled back before finding something else to stare at.

Private shuffled his feet and decided to say something.

"Er…so, Nadine…why was that human calling you Sandra?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Nadine laughed lightly in response before responding in her slow manner of speech. "Well, you see, I was born in the wild, so, Nadine is the name my parents gave me. But when my zoo chose me as the one penguin they were allowed to take from the wild, they gave me the name "Sandra." It's kind of funny, actually, they call me that all the time and sometimes I don't even know they're talking to me," she added with a giggle.

Private gave an "Oh!" and nodded his head attentively, letting her know that he understood. "That makes sense," Private chimed.

Nadine nodded as well. Enjoying their conversation, she asked Private a question to continue it. "Tell me about your interests, Private. I'd like to know more about you," she said with a blush.

Private was pleased at this, and started talking right away. "Oh! Well, I do love a good show on the tele, and…I like sweets--butterscotch lollies are my favorite! I also like to make smoothies, and to play games with the team. Oh! And going out for snow cones, that's always fun! And--," Private stopped himself short; he realized that he was probably giving too long of a list. "What about you, Nadine?" he asked excitedly, wanting to hear what she had to say.

Nadine paused a moment. "Me? Oh, I'm not picky. I generally like anything," she said, waving a flipper to dismiss the subject.

Private chuckled, "Oh, come one, I'm sure you're _much_ more interesting than you make yourself out to be. Just be more specific," he urged.

Nadine blushed a little at the attention, she didn't really like having the spotlight. But Private was giving her such a sweet, encouraging look that she had to go on.

"Okay…well, I like underwater ballet, star-gazing, ice-skating, and drinking hot chocolate. I…I just _love_ hot chocolate, especially with the mini marshmallows in it. Oh, I also like cheese, I think it might be my favorite food. Um…I like things with glitter, and…and that's all I can think of," Nadine finished, out of breath.

Private looked extremely happy. He just found out more about Nadine, more of her interests, and he loved her even more because of that. He grew a bit rosy and cleared his throat.

"That's wonderful, Nadine!" he complimented.

Nadine looked up at him and blushed. "Really? You don't think I'm too…boring?" She asked with a shrug and a sidelong glance. "Because…everyone from my home in Antarctica thought I was," she said looking down a bit, slightly ashamed of herself.

Private looked at her appalled. "Nadine, I could never think you were boring!" he told her, scooting closer to her as he did so.

She brightened up at this and scooted closer to Private as he scooted closer to her, so now they were sitting side by side with their backs to the bars of the cage. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do! Why, you're the most interesting penguin I've ever met! And the most beautiful!" Private gasped at what he just said and clamped down on his beak using his flippers.

Nadine blushed with the compliment and her heart beat faster. _He thinks I'm beautiful_, Nadine thought with excitement. _I…I should say something back_.

"Private? You're…the most amazing penguin I've ever met," Nadine muttered slowly, turning away as she felt her face burn.

Private started with shock. _Nadine thinks I'm…amazing?_ He thought giddily. _Maybe…does she…?_ He felt a light dizziness of happiness.

Private was blushing deeply. He'd never been in a situation like this, and he was at a loss of what to say. Something popped in his mind as the only thing he could say, and he decided to say it.

_I'm…I'm going to tell her_, Private realized with astonishment, and also with relief.

"Nadine?" Private called her name to get her attention.

Nadine looked up at him expectantly. Both of their hearts were beating hard, sending redness to their feathered faces.

Private took a deep breath and looked Nadine in the eyes.

"Nadine, I…I-" and Private was cut short by the sudden opening of the office door.

***

Alice banged the office door open, leading a disheveled Jerry inside. He didn't look like he was in a good mood. (NO!! You two just interrupted Private! Apologize!)

"That Mexican place was great, Jer! Nice pick! It was…lovely," Alice said, with special emphasis on the word lovely.

"It was just Moe's…" Jerry mumbled, disgruntled that Alice thought it was a special outing. (DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Moe's restaurant chain. Nor do I go there that often, which is a shame, because I do like their food.)

"Er, let's check on the penguins," Jerry said quickly, to keep Alice from saying anything else.

Alice shrugged pleasantly. "Whatever you want, hon." (Jerry flinched when Alice said "hon"…poor guy.)

Nadine and Private were in the cage sitting next to each other…but they weren't doing anything…nor was there any evidence of them having done anything. Jerry mused over this.

"I thought for _sure_ that isolation would work," he muttered.

"What?" Alice asked sharply as she dashed over to look at the two penguins on the cage.

She groaned and wildly pointed an accusing finger at Private. "You and your penguin buddies just aren't _normal_! I've always known something's up, _always_! Any other guy would _jump_ at the chance you have, but _nooooo_, you have to give trouble, don'tcha?" Alice snarled with distaste. Jerry started to slowly back away from her.

"Ah ha ha…I…I don't think it's his fault, Alice," Jerry said to calm her down, giving a nervous laugh.

Alice immediately straightened up and smiled sweetly at him. "If you say so, Jerry. Any idea on what to do?"

"Perhaps…it's not…mating season! Of course! It's out of season for penguins to mate, so they're not 'in the mood'! Ha! All we have to do is inject the male with a hormonal pheromone and _poof_! Penguin eggs in no time!" Jerry explained hurriedly, messily shuffling through some items in a case that he brought with him to the zoo.

Moments later, Jerry flourished a vial with a colored liquid in it and readied a needle in his other hand. As he prepared the needle with the fluid, Alice looked at him in disbelief.

"You…you keep penguin pheromones in your bag?" she questioned, arching a brow at him. (Ha ha! That is kinda funny how he had that with him, isn't it? Wait…actually, it's kinda weird.)

Jerry shrugged and laughed. "Well, only sometimes." (Huh? Okay…I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean…it's a little odd.)

"Wow, you're so prepared!" Alice reveled in awe. (Um…okay…I guess Jerry is…prepared…)

Jerry held the ready needle dramatically over his head and then quickly dashed to the cage, giving a little squirt to test the shot.

"Okay, fella, come here, it won't hurt a bit. And I promise, you'll have a lot of fun afterwards," he said with a wink.

Private and Nadine were both shaking, and Private shrunk to the back of the cage, but was unsuccessful in avoiding Jerry's grasp, yet again.

Private looked at Nadine apologetically as the needle was inching ever closer to his exposed, feathered-skin. (NO!!!!!!)

Private gulped and turned away, giving a final resisting squirm, but to no avail.

Jerry held firmly yet gently onto Private, and expertly injected the shot, releasing the liquid of doom inside of his tiny, penguin body. (NOOO!!! Nadine!!! Private!!! What's going to happen?!?!)

Jerry gingerly returned Private to the cage and locked the door behind him, satisfied at his quick planning.

"All right, let's go wait outside until they're done," Jerry suggested.

Alice grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Nice work you did there, Jer!" she admired.

Jerry led the way out of the office and thanked her for her comment, and hastily shut the door after they both made it outside.

Nadine watched this horror unfold all before her eyes and she slowly but surely turned her gaze to Private, who was starting to act differently.

His eyes had started to glaze over, but he was trying to resist against the power of the fluid inside him. He was gripping the bars of the cage with his flippers and was tensing up, looking away from Nadine.

He was telling himself to not do it, to stay away from Nadine. But the pheromones were making their way up to his mind, and soon, his resistances were becoming weaker. He gripped the bars harder, determined not to do this to Nadine. But he couldn't help himself, the hormones inside of him were telling him to do one thing and one thing only.

"I'm sorry Nadine," Private strained to whisper, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He gradually started losing to the uncontrollable urge that was welling up inside him, and he started to get scared, until the pheromones took over his emotions, and he felt nothing anymore…nothing but a need that had to be fulfilled.

The old Private was now replaced with a Private hungry with lust. The friendly twinkle that normally resided in his eyes had been replaced with a glaze of stone hard coldness. He turned to face Nadine with a sly smile on his face.

"Well, shall we begin?"

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

*******


	17. Chapter 17

***

Nadine stood stock still as she saw Private turn to face her. She was frozen in fear. This couldn't be happening.

Her stomach churned sickeningly when she saw Private smile that devious, lusty smile. It was so unlike him, it scared her! She saw Private move his beak as he said something, but blood was pulsing in Nadine's ears and she didn't hear a thing.

Her heart was pounding and sweat started to form on her brow, a cold sweat. Her legs started quaking, and she weakly buckled beneath them, too in shock to sustain the strength to stand. Goosebumps prickled on the back of her neck as her face grew hot, which was an odd sensation, and she didn't like it. Everything seemed to feel how it felt earlier that day before she had fainted.

Nadine shook her head clear. No, she wouldn't faint, she'd be strong for Private, at the time he needs her most: now.

Private cockily strode over to Nadine, and stroked a flipper on the side of her face.

Nadine flinched at the touch, mad at herself for doing so. _It's still Private, _she thought, _it's still the Private I love…he's just…confused from the shot…it's made him want to do 'that'…with me…oh no, I have to do something to stop this! But what? How?_

Private began to stroke Nadine down her back, sending chills down her spine and causing her to shiver with alarm, but Private mistook it for pleasure.

"Do you like that, Nadine?" he asked in a seducing tone as he continued to stroke her. (NO!! PRIVATE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!)

Nadine swallowed hard. This felt all wrong to her. She had to make Private snap out of it…somehow. Or…maybe she could stall until the shot wore off? That might be the best way, but how long would that take?

Private started to rub up against Nadine, encouraging her to do the same.

_No_, Nadine thought, _I don't want to_. She trembled and shook her head, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Private noticed and looked concerned. "What's wrong, Nadine? Do you not want this?" (Well, at least Private still cares about Nadine even when he's in this…state.)

Nadine sniffed and nodded. _Maybe he's already out of it_, she thought hopefully.

Private smiled at her knowingly. "Don't worry…I'll get you in the mood." And in one swift motion Private lowered Nadine onto the floor and got atop of her and started nuzzling her neck, hoping to please her.

Nadine lay there rigid as a board, her flippers pressed tightly to her sides. Nadine shivered. _It actually feels…good_, she reluctantly thought. _No, don't give in! This can't happen! Not now! Not like this!_

Against her will, Nadine let out a small moan of pleasure. She gasped. _What am I doing?!_

This caused Private to become especially "in the mood," and he started to wriggle around on top of her to express his anticipation.

"Are you ready yet, Nadine?" Private asked looking at her, lust in his eyes.

Nadine's heart skipped a few beats at his stare…it was filled with a hunger…a hunger for her. _I don't like this._

"No, Private. I don't want to do this. _You_ don't want this, it's just the shot," Nadine pleaded with him.

Private looked confused. "I…don't?"

Nadine looked at him hopefully. _Could he be going back to normal?_

Private shook his head. "But…I want you…" he whispered in her ear before proceeding to trace his flipper down from the top to the bottom of her body.

Nadine flinched as Private's flipper got lower and lower and she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

Private began to scoot his body lower to be in a good position on Nadine, just itching to begin.

Nadine used this chance while Private was momentarily in motion and unstable to quickly scoot out from underneath him. She scrambled away and stood up against the corner of the cage, her chest heaving with lack of breath.

Private looked hurt and disappointed. "Nadine? What's going on?" he asked standing up calmly. He slowly took a step towards her, and Nadine squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from him, the adrenaline pulsing through her body caused her to shake all over.

Private stopped in his tracks and held his flippers to his head. His eyes started to become clearer, and you could see the old, cheery light they once held.

"I can't do this to Nadine!" he yelled in horror. But then, his eyes were again engulfed by a glazed and lustful look, the old traces of himself were gone and it seemed like they were never even there.

He rubbed his temple for a moment and then smiled slyly at Nadine when he caught her peaking at him.

"Come one, Nadine. Let's do this," he said encouragingly and he made his way to her.

Nadine shrunk back deeper into the corner, unsure of what to do.

Private approached her and he held out both flippers and grasped onto a bar on each side of Nadine so that she was trapped.

Nadine's eyes widened in horror. Private closed himself in on her and she again flinched at his touch. He started to rub his body in a circular motion against hers as he kept his flippers attached to the bars to keep her close to him.

Nadine could feel is hot breath against her, and she felt uncomfortable.

"No," she meekly muttered as Private released the grip of one his flippers to rub Nadine.

Private shushed her lovingly. "I'll make it okay," he promised her.

He again proceeded to lay Nadine on the floor, but this time she offered a bit of struggle.

Private looked confused as Nadine tried to push herself away, but she was too weak about it, so he easily overcame her.

He splayed out on top of her and Nadine couldn't bear to look at him, she turned her head to the side and looked at the floor. Both were breathing hard and were growing hotter by the second.

"I don't know why I want to do this, Nadine. All I know is that I _have_ to. But don't worry, I'm sure this'll be fun," he said with a smile.

Nadine could feel Private lower himself on her so that he could be more comfortable. She tensed up.

"You'll enjoy this," Private whispered reassuringly as he prepared himself.

_What can I do?_ Nadine desperately thought.

Just then a loud crash was heard in the far upper corner of the room; it came from the window.

Three penguins consecutively tumbled down from the cracked window, and they all landed in ready-to-fight positions. They turned their heads wildly around, scanning for signs of Nadine and Private.

Skipper was the first to see.

He yelped out in shock at seeing Private in a very suggestive pose on top of Nadine in the cage.

"Private! What are you two _doing_!?" he yelled in utter disbelief.

Kowalski and Rico both turned their heads immediately in the direction that Skipper was yelling at, and upon seeing what Skipper just saw, their beaks stood agape in astonishment and their eyes widened as they warily turned to look at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to the cage.

Everyone was silent…and then in unison Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico all turned a beat red as they embarrassingly shifted in place, and averted their gazes. Nadine was already red, but she went even redder at seeing her friends go red. The heat on her face caused her eyes to tear up a bit, and she blinked them clear.

Private seemed to be the only one left unfazed. He stared down at his teammates without any emotion on his face and stated, "We're in the middle of something here, and you kind of interrupted it."

Everything was silent again as the words sunk in.

"Private!" Skipper screamed disapprovingly. He slumped forward with his flippers hanging down in a dazed state. Kowalski and Rico's beaks opened even wider in shock.

Nadine wanted to disappear. She squirmed beneath Private awkwardly.

"K-Kowalski…options?" Skipper seemed to pose this as a question, unable to regain his stature to maintain a commanding position.

"Uh…" Rico grunted, his tongue lolling out from the side of his beak.

Kowalski was totally out of it. "I believe that the only liable explanation is that we've entered an alternate universe," he uttered in bewilderment, unable to think of anything more logical.

Private chuckled at this and he shook his head at Kowalski's response. Nadine glanced up at Private nervously and again squirmed before looking down at the other three.

"Pst! Hey, guys!" Nadine said in a whisper.

All three of them snapped their attention to her.

"Private was uh…er…given a…a shot that made him…yeah," Nadine faltered, feeling awkward as the three guys gawked at her position.

Kowalski immediately regained his composure at this and his mind started to work properly again.

"A shot? What kind of a shot?" he hastily questioned.

Nadine struggled to remember exactly what Jerry had said it was. "Some kind of…hormonal pheromone," she stated, unsure.

Kowalski slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I derive that? Alternate dimension? Ha! What was I thinking?"

Skipper gave himself and Rico a quick slap in the face and they both straightened up.

"What does this mean, Kowalski?" Skipper questioned uneasily.

"It means that Private's body was injected with pheromones to increase his hormonal level to a dangerous scale in order to induce the act of intercourse," Kowalski explained, his eyes wide with seriousness.

Skipper blinked. "Translation," he automatically said. Kowalski leaned over and whispered it to him and Rico in a crude definition. Skipper's eyes widened and Rico made a gagging sound.

Kowalski looked up at Nadine and Private again. Private was staring down at them looking a bit irritated and was longing to return to Nadine.

Kowalski cleared his throat awkwardly and took a step closer to the table the cage was resting on. "Ah, erm…Nadine? We all apologize for this…occurrence and we apologize on behalf of Private as well. You must know, he'd never do this if he was in his normal state," Kowalski assured. _Oh, Nadine…poor Nadine_, Kowalski thought sadly.

"Apology accepted," Nadine said quicker than she normally would, "But, please, if you could get us out of here, I would appreciate it," she requested imploringly.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico started with realization.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that," Skipper apologized as he signaled Kowalski and Rico to flip him onto the table.

When they had gotten the two out of the cage, Private still tried to get to Nadine, and was angered by Skipper keeping him away.

"No! You don't understand! I need Nadine!" Private yelled out harshly. He resisted Skippers grip on him, but Skipper was stronger and held Private in a head lock to keep him from moving much.

Nadine teared up at seeing Private this way, and she turned to Kowalski who was staring at her sadly.

"Kowalski? When…when will Private go back to normal?" she asked anxiously.

Kowalski tapped the bottom of his beak thoughtfully. "Well, if we could get Private to drink water, the liquid will be absorbed by the hormones 'on the loose'. They will go through lysis and burst, causing the pheromones to be useless and have no effect," Kowalski deducted.

Nadine nodded, only understanding half of that. But she understood the most important part: Private would be cured if he drank some water!

Nadine turned to Rico. "Rico? Do you have any water handy?"

Rico brightened up and nodded. He belched out a glass and a splash of water immediately followed. He caught the water in the glass and handed it to Nadine with a grin.

Nadine knew she should have been mildly disgusted, but there was no time.

She waddled over to Private. "Private, please drink this…for me?" she asked sweetly.

Private looked at the glass and then at Nadine and gave another sly smile. "Anything for you." He nudged off Skipper and drank the water in one gulped, turning to Nadine proudly.

"H-how do you…feel?" Nadine hesitated to ask.

Private was about to answer when all of a sudden, he started to sway. He put his flippers to his head and groaned, feeling dizzy. His eyes cleared up, and he blinked a few more times, and Nadine noticed that they looked brighter. They looked like Private's eyes.

"W-what happened?" Private asked woozily as he unsteadily tried to remain standing.

Nadine squealed with delight and rushed over to Private, giving him a huge hug.

Private blushed. "He-hello Nadine. Oh my gosh! Nadine! What have I done to you?!" he asked in horror, as everything that happened while he was under the pheromones came flooding back to him.

Nadine pulled back from him and stared at Private, who noticeably disturbed at what he had done (or at least, _tried_ to do) to Nadine.

Nadine couldn't help but feel sorry for him; he appeared to be absolutely broken over this.

She smiled at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Private looked down at the floor, "Nadine," he mumbled, "I don't deserve to say this to you, but…what I was trying to tell you before…well, I wanted to say that I…I love you." Private sighed wistfully. "But, now I suppose that you don't ever want to--"

Private was cut short as Nadine leaned down to him and kissed him straight on his beak, very gently but sincerely. Private's eyes widened, but they gradually drooped closed and he participated in the kiss as well. It was sweet and long, but not intense.

During the kiss, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico gaped at them.

_That was…sudden_, Kowalski thought, feeling dejected about Nadine choosing Private over him. But deep down, he knew all along that Private was right for Nadine. Even if Skipper forbade their love, they should at least have this moment; it was Private's first kiss.

Skipper couldn't believe it. He had half a mind to break the two up, but then he thought of him and Marlene, and he decided to let this one slide. He chuckled lightly to himself. _This is starting to look like a soap opera_, he couldn't help but think.

Rico pretended to gag, and he turned away, but good-naturedly. The sweetness in the room was a little too much for him to watch.

Kowalski gave Skipper a questioning look and twitched his head in the direction of the kissing penguins.

Skipper smiled and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head a bit.

Private and Nadine pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you too, Private," she nearly whispered, blushing as she said this.

Kowalski sniffed a bit, touched at what was happening. "Okay, I'm not gonna cry. I'm a scientist, scientists don't…cry," he told himself as he wiped a tear or two from his eyes.

Skipper smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly at Kowalski.

Private and Nadine were, at that moment, in their own little world, and they couldn't hear anything that was going on around them.

Private looked puzzled. "But…what I did to you…it was horrible! And what we did…I can't even say it," he uttered, ashamed with himself.

Nadine shook her head, disregarding what he just said. "You had not control over this, it was the crazy shot that human gave you. And besides, nothing happened, remember?" Nadine said with a little shrug.

Skipper looked at them sharply, clearly confused. "Wait-what? But…but when we came in to bust you two out…Private was…and you were…" Skipper faltered, not understanding what was going on.

Kowalski nodded in agreement with what Skipper was trying to say, looking confused as well. "When we intruded upon the scene it looked just like you two were in the middle of…"

Nadine laughed nervously. "Yes, well, whatever it looked like, I promise you, it wasn't," she cleared her throat before continuing, "You all actually arrived in the nick of time to prevent it from even starting," looking at each of them thankfully.

"Sweet mercy, this really _is_ a soap opera!" Skipper exclaimed without thinking.

They all looked at him for a second, not knowing what on earth was talking about.

Private shifted his feet, embarrassed with this talk of him and Nadine. "Um…everyone? I'm…I'm sorry for all this. I feel just terrible…and…"

Skipper walked over and clapped Private on the back. "At ease, soldier, no harm done, but all the same, we accept your apology," Skipper said with a smile.

Private sniffed back tears, "Thanks…everyone! You're all so kind and forgiving…I'm lucky to have teammates like you."

Private reached out his flipper that was hanging by his side and discreetly held Nadine's flipper that she had resting at her side next to him. Nadine looked down at their flippers, and she blushed, smiling at Private sheepishly.

Kowalski looked at the office door suddenly. "Skipper? I hear human footsteps coming…we need to return Nadine and Private to their cage and hide immediately," he urged.

"Commence operation," Skipper commanded.

***

"I'm tellin' ya, I can't believe the luck!" Jerry stated as he walked through the office door, Alice following him, hanging on his every word.

Jerry clicked a cell-phone closed and returned it to his pocket. "I mean, just think about it. We need more penguins for our exhibit and don't have much money to pay, and then Hoboken Zoo calls saying that they have _too many_ penguins, and are willing to pay _us_ to take some off their hands! Ha! This is too good to be true!" Jerry shouted with joy, pumping a fist into the air.

Alice nodded excitedly. "How cool is that, right?"

The two looked over at the cage to see two penguins (fake) sleeping on its floor.

They looked at each other skeptically and then over at the penguins again.

"Do you think they even…" Alice began to ask.

Jerry shrugged, "It doesn't matter at this point, does it? We get more penguins regardless if they did or not." Jerry stretched out his arms. "Woo, what a day! I think I'm gonna take Sandra home now, she deserves a break," he said, admiring the sleeping female penguin.

Alice looked disappointed. "Now? You're going to leave _now_?"

Jerry looked at his watch, anxious to go. "Eh…yeah. I'm…expected back at the zoo soon," he explained as he began to pack up his things. He then carefully removed Nadine from the cage and put her in a separate one to take her home. He gave a final look around the office and then gave a flick of his hand as a wave good-bye to Alice.

"Bye, Alice…er…it was…a pleasure," he stated half-heartedly.

Alice looked at him longingly, not wanting him to go. "Yeah, um, okay…bye Jer, have a safe drive!"

"Will do," Jerry said on his way out of the office door. Before the cage was entirely out the door, Private sneaked open his eyes to look at Nadine, who was silently crying and staring back at Private. They each gave a discreet, sad wave goodbye. But the look that they shared said so much more. It said, "I will love you always and I'll think of you daily. I hope that we get a chance to meet again!" Private sniffed, not bothering to stop the flow of his tears.

The cage was out of view. The door was closed. Nadine was gone. Nadine was…gone. (Wow. Is she seriously…gone? *sniff* That's so sad!)

***

_Back at the Penguin HQ. _

"Boy, what a day, men, what a day," Skipper stated as he expertly flipped onto his bunk, preparing to sleep.

All four of the penguins nodded in unison, but there was a sad air about the room as they all lay on their backs in their bunks, facing the cement ceiling in front of them.

"Skipper…" Private mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, Private?"

"Nadine…she's gone and I'm…never gonna see her again...am I?"

Skipper's heart wrenched at Private's pitiful voice. He swallowed. "Now, Private. You don't know that. You could very well see each other the next day, for all you know. I think you'll see her again," Skipper concluded.

Private sighed. "I hope so…I truly miss her."

Skipper sighed as well. "We all do. Nadine brought about a certain part in our lives that we all made room for, and now that she's gone, it just feels…empty," Skipper tried to explain.

Private was impressed at how Skipper portrayed it, because that's exactly how it was. "You're right, Skipper," Private agreed. He then thought of something else. "You know, Skipper…I'm sorry about disobeying your orders about…love," Private declared apologetically.

Skipper smiled, though Private couldn't see that. "Oh, I think that I can make an exception for that one, soldier. It was…touching and I think that both of you needed it…considering the circumstances," Skipper finished with a professional air

"Thanks, Skipper. Skipper, one more thing," Private requested.

"What is it?"

Private chose his words carefully; doing something that Nadine would do before she spoke. "I know how you said that we shouldn't have relationships, but…remember how when you were getting on to Kowalski and me, you said that there was someone you loved? Well…I think that you should go ahead and love her, Skipper. I know how I feel about Nadine, and if you feel this way with your love…then it would be wrong to keep you apart," Private suggested sincerely. "I'm sure the rest of the team would agree," Private stated, expecting a reply from Kowalski and Rico.

"Affirmative," Kowalski mumbled drowsily, half-asleep but paying attention all the same.

"Unh!" Rico grunted with enthusiasm.

Skipper felt his chest swell with pride for his team. Always looking out for each other, always looking out for him. "Thanks…you men are the best men a penguin could ask for…and this means a lot to me," Skipper expressed with feeling.

Each penguin was filled with a certain warmth, a warmth that helped them drift off to a peaceful sleep.

Rico slept with the warmth of knowing that he made a new friend and that she was safely at her zoo and no harm had come to her.

Kowalski slept with the warmth of knowing that the penguin he thought he loved was with someone who would treat her right and with affection. He did not let it discourage him that Nadine was the first penguin he ever loved and also the first to turn him down. _I still have Doris_, and he cheered himself up with that thought. _Plus, I'm proud of Private._

Private slept with the warmth of his first kiss, still freshly warm on his beak. He was filled with a love he had never felt before, and though Nadine was gone, he could still feel her presence in his heart. _And_, he thought to himself, _Skipper kept his promise after all…that no one would have to do anything with Nadine_. And he smiled.

Skipper slept with the warmth of a job well done and the warmth of a team worthy of every honor known to penguins everywhere. _Huh_, he thought, _looks like we didn't have to come up with a plan to get Nadine out after all. For once, everything worked out on its own. _Skipper decided to pay a special visit to see Marlene the next day.

And far away in another zoo, if you looked closely at the penguin exhibit, you could make out a female penguin laying down on her back staring at the night sky with the warmth of the evening caressing her sleek feathers. "Good night Skipper. Good night Rico. Good night Kowalski. Good night Private. I hope to see all of you soon. And Private, I love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**And that, my friends, is the end. It was Privadine all along! Truthfully, I knew it was going to end this was right when I started the story. Was it unexpected? Lol! Yay! I hope that you enjoyed it! I tried to give it an ending as satisfying as possible, so let me know what you think. I am definitely thinking of a sequel at some point in the future, so let me know about that too. Phew! I can't believe that tense scene between Private and Nadine! I've never written anything like that before, and it was so hard write that! Lol! Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this fanfic. : ) Thanks for reading it sticking with it the whole way!! It was a long one, I know, and probably boring at multiple parts, but thank you SO much for reading it!! And reviewers, thank you!! You gave me the extra push to try to get my chapters out quickly, and I really appreciated your comments!!**

**Oh yeah, and just to let you know, all that science-y stuff with pheromones, and hormones, and water, and hormones going through lysis…I have no idea if any of it is true, so ridicule me if you must, but, just to let you know, I had no idea of what I was talking about and I tried to make it as believable as possible. Lol!**

**But wait, there's more! I'm going to write an epilogue for this story. It'll probably be out sometime next week. So, if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will directly answer them in the epilogue. Bye! And again, thank you!!! : )**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

(Pretty short and probably not very satisfying, but future fanfics will hopefully subdue your anger at me for not putting a lot of info on here. Enjoy!)

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private train as usual, with a slight change: every Friday night, they end about 2 hours earlier for "free time." During this time, Skipper goes on a date with Marlene or they simply just hang out and talk. They are officially a couple now, and when the zoo animals found out about it, it was all that they could talk about for weeks! Skipper and Marlene are still a little shy going out in public together, but that's what makes them an even cuter couple!

Nadine is at her zoo with her new penguin arrivals from Hoboken. There are three new additions and they are all pretty young, having just been hatched at Hoboken. Nadine is sort of like an older sister to them and she enjoys having company around. All three of them pretty much listen to her and look to her for advice. There are two girls, one named Cassie and the other named Zinnia, and one guy, whose name is Kyne.

(A quick bio for each:

Cassie (Cassidy)- enjoys running and cracking jokes, but most of the time the only one who understands them is Zinnia; Cassie is very peppy and enthusiastic

Zinnia- serious and looks at things in a rational point of view, which is often negative; she finds Cassie hilarious and can't help but roar in laughter at anything she says, Cassie brings out the lighter side of Zinnia and the two are inseparable

Kyne- thinks he should take authority over the two other girls since he's older, but he is very short; he likes math and doing handstands and can't bear it when Cassie and Zinnia ignore him; generally positive but easily angered)

Private spends his "free time" looking for things to mail to Nadine. Nadine and Private have this item giving system that they do whenever possible. They find things that they think expresses what they want to get across (like a leaf or an empty floss dispenser) and they mail them to each other, since that's the only way that they can communicate. Kowalski helps Private go into Alice's office to sneak Private's item into the postal system. Nadine receives it and tries to make out what Private was trying to say with it. She then finds something that would make a good response and she gets Cassie to run and slip it into the mailbox right outside their zoo. (How they can get the address on there, I'll never know, but it's SO romantic!!)

Everything at the zoo is pretty much back to normal, except Alice has seemed…nicer lately. She's been humming a lot and hasn't been scolding the animals much or even paying the zoo visitors much attention. She thinks she has a…boyfriend. Jerry. Yeah. That's a no. He doesn't even call her! Okay. Scratch that. He calls her when Alice calls and leave s message that says "call me back." So he calls her back and they talk for about…10 seconds. Alice thinks that they're officially going out. Jerry wants nothing to do with her. I don't know who to feel sorry for in this situation.

Okay! Short epilogue, but there will be more fanfics to come! I don't know if Cassie, Zinnia, or Kyne will be prominent in any of them. I just thought that they deserved some sort of background since they will be at least mentioned in the future.


	19. Author's Notes

**Author Notes**

Woo hoo!! Okay, first off, I have a disclaimer that is loooong overdue: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar nor any of its characters. (Yeah, I know, I'm about a month and a half late to say this. So…I thought I'd say it now. Lol!)

Well, A Romance Not Asked For is my first ever fanfic, and I'm generally happy with it. Looking back, I see some spelling errors that I didn't notice before and I also see a little plot hole or two…oops. I also notice that I had the penguins more in character in the beginning and they each gradually started losing their true traits as the story went on, particularly noticeable near the end, I think. I'll work on that for the next fanfic.

Oh, and I absolutely _hated_ Private under the pheromones!!! I can't stand how I wrote him!!!! He's creepy!!! I'm unhappy with that part, but I thought it made for some steamy suspense. But also looking back at it, it seems familiar…too familiar. Maybe that's because it sounds a lot like JV's Jack _The Real Love Smoothie_?! (If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it…it's awesome and it inspired me to write a PoM romance of my own.) I mean, seriously, it almost looks like I stole the idea of one of the penguins unintentionally attempting to "do it" with a friend who is a girl while under the influence of a liquid from him! Wow…now that I say it that way, it looks like I did copy the idea…but I didn't, it just kinda came to me, and when I wrote the scene I noticed how similar the two were. The plots were different enough though, so, maybe none of you noticed the resemblance? Man, I probably shouldn't have even put that scene in there to begin with, now that I think about it.

This fanfic started out as Romance/Humor, but when I was pm-ing with TheFrozenShadows, he said that it was more of a suspense, and I thought, "Golly gee, you're right!" and so I changed it to Romance/Suspense for the last two chapters.

So…is everyone happy with the PrivatexNadine pairing? I hope so, because no matter what, that was going to be how it ended. I wanted Private to have his moment of true love!!!

How I started writing the fanfic: I was lying in bed one night, thinking of PoM fanfiction, when I thought, "I hope someone writes something about a breeding program. Ha ha! That would be so awkward!" Then, it hit me. Why not write my own fanfiction about a breeding program? I'm glad I did, because it was so much fun! I just sort of…rolled with it. When an idea popped into my head as I was typing, I typed it in, making it fit in with the rest of the story. (You know, I actually had the scene of Nadine being released from the crate and introduced for the first time replaying over and over in my head as I tried to find the words to use to portray the scene's awkwardness successfully. Lol!). I added lots of twists and stuff (Like Kowalski and Private both liking Nadine and Nadine not being able to choose, Rico not liking Nadine then liking her then not liking her again, King Julien giving advice that actually worked, Alice liking Jerry, Jerry coming a few days early to pick up Nadine, and stuff like that) because, I mean, I didn't want to write a predictable-the-penguins-save-the-day-as-always story. So I hope that the little twists here and there and the cliff hangers that accompanied nearly every chapter didn't irritate anyone. Maybe it's just my writing style…I'm not sure. Lol!

I felt so sad making Nadine go! But I knew she had to, it's not like she could stay at the Central Park Zoo for forever if it was only temporary in the first place. But don't worry, I'm finding ways to make her appear in future fanfics. ; )

Well, here's a (small) list of the OC's used in my story.

Nadine- penguin (Is a bio of her needed?)

Jerry (hmm…I need a last name for him. Oh! How about…) Thomas- zoo kepper of Nadine's zoo (let's see if anyone catches the reference to something by looking at Jerry Thomas's name. Tee hee! Mystery!)

OH, if you want more info on my OC's, you can look at my profile page because there is an entire Q&A thing for both of them. : )

I wonder if I'll have Jerry in future fanfics? I dunno. Lol! I kinda added him to add some humor in it, how Alice liked him and stuff? Ha! Although, not sure if it's all that funny.

Anyway, long author's notes, but I think I said everything (if not more) of what I wanted to say. If you have any questions or story requests, PM me please and I will be very excited to hear from you. : )

And a final HUGE thanks to you readers and reviewers!! You're all awesome!!!!!!! XD

THANK YOU!!!


End file.
